War of Trust and Deception
by wacko12
Summary: Sequel to "Knights of Chaos". Four years after 2nd battle of Manhattan, Chaos's knights and the Olympian's forces fight against the Primordial Gods. As the war wages, its hard to know who you can trust and some will do anything for power or for love ones.
1. Battles and getting help

**Here it is.**

Major Mike POV:

It's been four years since the second battle of Manhattan, four years since Chaos created an alliance with the Olympians. And as I look on the other side of the tree I was hiding behind, looking down at the larger number of enemies, I wonder if it was for the better.

I, along with Lieutenant Dan, Corporal DS, Sergeant Phantom, Bar and Tips, and First Sergeant Riggs and 300 other troopers were stationed at a base near a highway in New Jersey. We were hiding on a hill behind trees as enemy units of 1,000 soldiers were patrolling the area. It consisted of Orgs with World War 2 rifles, Woads carrying swords, axes and shields, the Crawler machines, and Nogz; they look like Orgs except have tan skin and horns on their heads.

Lately they've been able to locate a couple of our bases somehow. Many of us think it's the spy, but we still have no idea who it is.

I took a deep breath, slid my knife into its sheath and loaded my grenade gun. I counted to three, turned around to face the enemy and shouted.

"FOR CHAOS!" And I opened fire.

My men yelled in response and jumped down from the hill towards the ground and open fired onto the shock enemy. I saw a couple take cover behind trees, rocks and small hills and throw grenades at them, blowing them to even more bits. Woads charged us but my men took them down easily.

"C'mon, move it out!" I shouted as a sergeant holding a mini gun came beside me and mowed down the enemy, giving cover to our men.

"Flank them!" I ordered as I saw metal balls passed us. I turned and opened fire on the Crawlers that were shooting them. I pointed my grenade launcher and fired back, destroying them.

All of a sudden the sergeant with the mini gun was pulled into the air. When he landed a sword stuck out of his chest. The body was tossed to the side revealing the killer.

It was a Nogz commander. He was wearing a black cape along with black a grey armor, and had a sword in his hand. His troops were regrouping next to him.

I shot a few grenades at him, but he deflected them all. One managed to hit him but when the smoke cleared all it left was a burnt mark on his face.

My weapon was empty by now so I ran at him, knocking aside anyone who came at me. When I was a foot away from him, he shot a wave of energy at me. It was strong but I managed to fight it while pulling out my knife.

Then he fired another wave, which sent me flying and I blacked out.

I awoke to find myself being dragged by two Woads. Around me I saw my men falling back or being killed. In front of me I saw the commander smiling evilly at me as he brought his sword down onto one of my men.

A Nogz soldier, who raised his sword, blocked my view of him. There was no escape for me this time.

But before he brought his sword down, a gust of wind knocked him and my two captors off their feet.

Then a knight landed in front of me and I realized it was Zekk Forerunner, his double bladed sword in his hand.

He charged at the Nogz commander at the same time Phantom ran up to me and tossed me an automatic rifle while he and some of my men came up and opened fire.

Zekk POV:

I heard the Chaos troopers open fire while I charged the enemy. I jumped in mid air at the same time bringing my blade into a Crawler's head and kicking a Woad in the face. Then I slashed at another Woad and then deflected a Nogz attack while at the same time I cut off his leg. Then I slashed another one and then I clashed with the commander.

All around us was bullets flying, people screaming as they died. I kicked the commander in the face and then blocked one of his attacks. Then I brought lightning down from the sky, but he moved back in time. Then he pushed me back with a blast of energy.

I just got up at the same time he charged at me. So I jumped over him and dodged his attack. But when I landed he swung his sword at me. So I brought mine up to defend, but the force of his swing was strong enough to knock my sword out of my hand.

He tried to stab me, but I created a small current of wind with my hands to stop the sword.

It was a standstill until we heard yelling. To the side Mike charged at the commander, tackling him away from me. But the Nogz commander pushed him back with another blast of energy.

But he was distracted, so I fired a gust of wind that sent him slamming into a large rock. Shockingly he was fighting against the attack. So I added lighting into the wind and when it hit the commander it shocked him to the death.

With him dead and I finally able to catch my breath, I ran over to Mike and pulled him up. He didn't say anything, only looked around the area.

Everywhere there were bodies, many of them were the enemy, but we could spot a few troopers lying amongst the dead. Also the shooting had stopped, so we feared the worst.

Mike pulled out his flare gun and shot into the air. Soon after more flares were in the air, signaling that more troopers had survived.

We looked at each other with relief. We didn't lose this battle.

Chaos POV:

"That's the fifth base this year that has been under attacked." I said angrily.

Walking behind me in an underground chamber was Colonel Maxwell, promoted from Lt. Colonel after the death of Colonel Timothy. Since four years after the battle with Manhattan, the Primordial god's forces have managed to locate a couple of our bases around the world. Also the Primordials themselves have also attacked different areas of the world, provoking the lazy Olympians to fight.

"I know sir, I've already order to evacuate it using normal procedures." Maxwell told me. "They will take anything important and then dematerialize the base."

I nodded. "Good, thank you Maxwell. You may leave."

He looked at me, shocked. "Are you sure sir, I think I should be there when you-"

I raised my hand to silence him. "No you don't. Don't worry I will be fine."

Maxwell reluctantly agreed and left. Its not like I don't trust him, but with this chance of a spy around I can't take chances for what I'm about to do. After 500 years of fighting my children, I had to bring out all the help I could get.

I entered a control room, being run by Manos. Manos were creatures I created, the builders of my city, along with weapons and vehicles. They were purple skin creatures with yellow eyes and bat like ears. Though they were the same size of a child, they had great strength and worked well together.

"Begin." I said to them. The Manos nodded and began to push buttons. Soon a glass window appeared and revealed a room. A door on the other side of the room opened and a giant man walked out, with a fancy cigar in his mouth. He was at least eleven meters tall and had brown buzz cut hair. He had two scars that went down his face, from the top left side to the bottom right side. The scars only increased his intimidating glare. He had very huge muscles, but not too much that he would look weird. The man was only wearing long dark grey pants.

The man silently walked towards the center of the room where he put his foot in black combat boots that fit his large feet. Out of the walls came long metal hands, each one carrying something different.

Two hands pulled a long black sleeve T-shirt over him, and two others put black combat gloves over his hands.

Then the other hands began to attach black color high tech armor over his chest and back and his arms and legs. A hissing noise could be heard as the armor clicked into place.

Then a hand carrying what appeared to be a mini gun, except altered to look like a giant automatic rifle (A/N: use your imagination for this) was placed into his hands. It fitted into his hands perfectly. Above him an advance gas mask with advance night vision goggles attached to it was being lowered onto his head.

Before it went on I clicked the speaker button and asked, "So, Ty Fin, first Chaos super soldier. How does it feel to be out again after so long?"

The man, known as Ty Fin spit out his cigar and said.

"Hell, its about time."

**First chapter for my new story. Short I know but I'm already working on the second one, which features Percy and Annabeth's relationship, along with Nico and Adriana.**

**Review.**

**Wacko12.**


	2. Lovers status

**Okay another chapter. I'm on a roll huh? Review**

Annabeth POV:

Yes I was naked, but I was naked next to Percy in bed. We shared a giant suite apartment in the city of Chaos. Actually all the knights had suites, but usually for themselves. But Percy, being the leader, had a bigger and fancier kind. And speaking of the city, I have to say that this city is the hugest and most beautiful one ever.

It was on an island that was the size of all the islands of Hawaii and New York City put together. The city took up one third of the island. The rest was where the Chaos troopers and legionaries are born; also where the mounts live and are breed, there are also a couple of factories that produce the weapons and vehicles, a giant outdoor arena, and a beach (which Percy goes to almost every day). The entire island was surrounded by battleships, submarines and patrol aircrafts every 24/7

The rest of the island was where the Lagronite giants lived. Their bodies were made of stone and wood, but they were big and strong warriors.

The city was kind of those futuristic cities you see on sci-fi TV shows or games like Halo. Here people used space portals to travel to places faster. Most of the places here were homes, training areas, schools (Knights still have to have an education), construction areas incase of wanting to build more buildings, hang outs, party places, a few libraries, hospitals, armory storage buildings, fun parks, and some indoor and outdoor pools. A magic shield protected the island and the city was as well.

In the center of the city was a large tower with two main and visible floors. The floor in the middle of the tower was where the council had meetings.

The council consisted of the 22 strongest, most respected and longer living knights ever. There were two knights to represent each species in the knights. Since there was still discussion about how they were different, there were two Olympian demigods and two minor demigods representative. The others were mixed demigods, demiTitans, satyrs, nymphs, naiads, Cyclops, merpeople, and Djinn.

The only people I know who are in it are Percy, Zekk, Calypso and Shek.

At the top of the tower was where Chaos lived. Only had and Percy have ever been up there. I guess whatever was up there was very important.

I sighed thinking of how happy I was right now. When I was a hunter I felt so much guilt and pain for what happened to Percy. But now we're back together and life felt so much better. I felt myself fall asleep with his strong arms around me.

Of course it was ruined when a space phone on the desk nearby ranged. I prayed to Chaos that it was a wrong number.

Percy groaned and turned over, causing me to face his back. I wrapped my arms around him anyway as he picked up the phone. He seemed to relax at the touch.

"Yeah its me." Percy said through the phone to whoever was calling. "What now?"..."I mean it's kind of late. Can't it wait?"…"You sure?"… "Fine, fine. I'll be there soon."

He hanged up and, unfortunately moved my arms so he could get out of bed. As he put on some clothes I asked, "Another meeting?"

He looked at my apologetically. "Yeah, apparently another base was attack and some other stuff. Shouldn't take too long." He gave me a quick kiss on the head and walked out of the apartment.

I sighed and figure I should try and fall asleep. When I finally did I had a Void Vision (A/N: you all know what that is from my other story).

Now I've been practicing my void vision for a while, and I've been getting good at, though nowhere near Percy's. I only have them unexpectedly if the vision shows me something important, and I mean really important.

Anyway my vision was kind of blurry. From what I could tell it was in some kind of emergency room, and there was a women lying on a bed and she appeared in pain. A doctor near her kept telling her to be calm as she kept yelling for a name. I felt concerned for whoever the women was, she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Suddenly someone else came in, a man but I couldn't figure out who he was. Then everything went black as I heard a loud scream.

I jerked up out of bed and nearly collided with Percy. I guess I startled him because he nearly jumped back. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, just realizing I was panting. "Was the meeting really short?"

He shook his head. "No, the meeting was only hour. You must have been asleep for a while."

That's odd, the dream felt so short. I guess it's hard to tell with unexpected visions.

Percy soon came back in bed, only wearing boxers now, though knowing how we acted at night lately they wouldn't be on for long.

"So what you guys talk about?" I asked, cuddling closer to him.

"Just stuff really. Some people are thinking that we should try and strike back at enemy if they have any bases. Others are worried the Primordials might discover where out city is but its still undecided. And there were some non-related issues, not really important." He finished with a yawn.

I smirked and got my face closer to his. "I hope you're not to tired. Because I feel really antsy right now."

He smirked right back and wrapped his arms around my back in a way that made me shiver. "Well, if your antsy, then I better help you to relax."

And with that said, we kissed and I was once more in a place that was better then heaven.

Nico POV:

My eyes opened slowly as I looked at the black hair beauty before me.

Adriana and I have been meeting each other at the abandon Chaos base as we promised we would four years ago. The base still had power, so after some rearrangements, we made the place into our own hangout.

Right now Adriana and I were sleeping one the bed, with me wearing sweat pants and her wearing a tank top and shorts.

I felt her moving and she looked up at me with her blue eyes. She smiled warmly and gave me a kiss on the lips. When we were done she began to get out of bed, and I knew what that meant.

"Already?" I asked cutely, hoping to make her stay longer.

She merely gave me a sad smile. "I wish I could stay longer, but they would get suspicious if I was gone for such a long time." She then cupped my cheek with her hand and looked at me sweetly. "Don't worry will meet here again tonight, promise."

I smiled at her. "I'll keep you to that promise."

She smiled again and we gave each other one more kiss before we left the base and went our separate ways.

_I wish there was some way we could be together without it being a secret. _I though to myself.

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	3. Testing and discovering

**Its time we all take a look at the daily life in the city of Chaos.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**P.S. I'm also going to be doing another story, which is like a biography of the Knights. You know like how they stared, different factions, how weapons are created, species, and important events, that kind of stuff.**

Percy POV:

I awoke to find myself alone in bed. I saw letter on the desk near the bed and saw that it was from Annabeth.

_Dear Percy,_

_Since you had that meeting last night, I thought I let you sleep in a little bit longer. I'll have Mathew/Bobby take me to place I haven't been too, but I'll probably be in the library, training area, or Chaos knows where else. I have my space phone with me._

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

I sighed, got out of bed and got dress. I had some breakfast and then went outside. I didn't really have a destination in mind, so I was really just wandering.

I looked out a window and realized what a nice view that the highest buildings in the city gave. It would make you forget that there was even a war going on right now.

A Manos ran up to me bringing me out of my daydreaming. In his hands was a paper, probably for me to sign, from Rick and Phil, the two mortal knights from the council.

They were part of the Mortal affair faction and wanted to know if they could send some knights to 'deal' with some terrorist problems. The Mortal affair factions were a bunch of knights who were more concerned of how mortals affected the world.

There were many factions amongst the knights. Mortal affair faction, Assassin faction, City Defender faction, Army faction, Intel faction, Magical faction, Weapon faction, and Modern faction. Not all knights were part of these factions and all the factions were loyal to Chaos.

I signed the paper and gave it back to the Manos. As he bowed and left I saw Nick and Tristan wave to me as they walked towards me.

"Yo, Percy, what's up?" Asked Nick. "Sleep well?"

I shrugged. "Yea, pretty well."

Tristan smiled. "You must have, with your new 'roommate' and all."

I punched him in the shoulder as he laughed at his own joke. "So what are you guys planning to do on this fine day?"

Tristan shrugged. "Heh, I figured I'll go to one of the fast food places, get something to eat, and then go help CJ and the others with training the assassins."

I raised an eyebrow. "Their not with Arthur?"

He looked at me shocked. "You mean you've haven't heard. Apparently Arthur discovered something so important he decided to go and check on it by himself. He hasn't reported back yet, but I'm sure he will."

"Did he say where it was?" I asked

Tristan thought for a few seconds before remembering. "Somewhere in Egypt."

(In Egypt)

Arthur POV:

_How the hell did this even get here?_

It was nighttime and I was in an ancient Egyptian city, very far away from any type of civilization. And the thing I was looking at was a giant mass of Chaos essence

But this stuff was solid, like a giant black rock. How the hell…or who the hell could have done this.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a hissing noise. My battle instincts turned on and I pulled out my sword.

I walked through the nigh listening carefully and adjusting my eyes to the darkness. Then I heard something move behind me.

It was a Bezik, a large brown reddish worm with a helmet shell and long claws. It could shoot small blades out of its head. If the blades didn't kill you, then the poison in it would.

It screeched at me as I cut half of its head off. I heard another, jumped and stabbed it in the head. I slammed another to the ground as I thrust my sword into a fourth ones mouth, twisting it so it would die faster.

As it died I heard a feminine laugh. Out of the shadow appeared a tall, white skin lady, wearing only a tank top, a vest, long pants and combat boots. She had a baldhead except for long red hair tied in a ponytail. Attached to her waist were two weapons: a long katana and a pistol.

It was Ullana Sting, leader of the Rassassins. "I was wondering when you knights were going to come and pick this up."

_If she thinks this ours then it wasn't collected by the Primordials. _I thought to myself. _But if they didn't collect it and we didn't collect it, then who did. _

I was going to say something when I felt a light behind me. I turned around and saw that the huge rock of Chaos was glowing. Then it just disappeared, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

Ullana still had a shock face so I used it as an opening. I jumped into the air with my sword in my hand. But before I could strike she held me in mid air with some kind of physic barrier.

She rolled her orange eyes. "Please, I'm not like those other commanders you've faced. I'm much more powerful thanks to the Primordial Gods. And our numbers are limitless. Why don't you just accept defeat now and make it easier on yourself."

"Never!" I cried and I broke through the barrier and swung my sword. I pushed myself from her and landed a couple of feet from her.

Some strand of hair fell off and her left arm had a large cut on it. I tossed a smoke bomb and used it to get more distance from her.

I hid behind some walls. My right arm was broken from breaking the barrier.

"You can't hide forever." I heard her yell. "Soon we will find your precious city. And when we do, we will turn it…to ashes."

I didn't bother to face her again. Instead I turned myself into an eagle and flew off, back to the city.

Annabeth POV:

"You okay Annie? You don't look so good."

I was with Bobby, who asked the question, and we were at the weapons factory, where all the weapons are made. Bobby explained that here troopers, legionaries, and new knights got their weapons from this place. When the knight was ready, he would create his own weapon. I was checking out to see how the chaos essence was solidified.

"I do feel kind of queasy Bobby, but maybe it was just something I ate." Actually I have been feeling kind of weird lately. At first I thought I might have ate something bad. But then I been getting dizzy a lot and I once threw up. "I think I'll go see one of the doctors anyway."

An hour or so later I was in one of the many infirmaries in the city. The doctor was a boy named Frank who, believe it or not, was a son of Apollo.

He ran some tests on me and then disappeared into another room. A few minutes later he came out.

"Well it's hard to tell what it is right now. I'll have to wait till later until the results are out. But I'm going to that camp in like two days so-"

"Wait." I said. "Do you mean Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Yes, me and some other knights are going there. Chaos believes it will help us improve our relationship with them. Percy is also going there too, if you're wondering. If you also came it would be easier for me to show you the results."

I paused, thinking about what he just said. I've haven't gone back to that camp in four years. If I went there, what would happen if people recognized, or worse, what if Thalia was there.

But I also knew that sooner or later it would happen. And I might have to go on missions with them.

So I looked up at Frank and said, "Yeah I'll go."

He smiled. "Great. Meet me a few minutes after we settled down in the cabin."

I left the infirmary, trying to think of a way to tell Percy.

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to go." Percy said.

We were back in the room, packing and getting ready to go. Percy was trying to get me not to come, but I argued back hard.

"Percy, I'll be fine. Besides I really want to know what the results of Frank's test are."

He still didn't buy it. "Are you sure you want to go, just for something like a test?"

I nodded. "Yes, and also this feels different. I don't know how or if it's a good thing or a bad thing, it just feels different and I want to know soon."

Percy sighed in defeat. "Fine, but just try and stay out of sight. I don't feel like causing a ruckus, especially if the Hunters are there."

I smiled and nodded and we resumed packing.

**Well there's the third chapter.**

**Wacko12**


	4. Authors note: school

**Okay I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I start school tomorrow so I might not write as much. The good news is that I only have school on Tuesday and Wednesday, since today is Monday and Thursday and Friday is a Jewish Holiday (And I'm half Jewish). So I have four days, including the weekend to write. But all together it will be harder to write chapters, so I'm just giving you guys the heads up. **


	5. Friendly reunions

**And now, on with the story. Review.**

Percy POV:

"Remember keep your hood up and stay near some of us so you won't attract attention." I told Annabeth, as we got closer to the camp.

Right now she was somewhere in the middle, grouped next to Richard and other knights who wouldn't attract attention. I went up to the front next to Mrs. O'Leary because people would want to talk to me and if I were near Annabeth, someone would recognize her.

Soon we entered the camp with the guard dragon, Peleus puffing out smoke from his nostrils. Then Chiron and Grover greeted us.

Chiron smiled and shook my hand. "It is good to see you again Percy. And your knights as well."

Grover and I did our usually high-five. "Find any satyrs to replace me?" He asked jokingly.

I laughed. "Even if there were a thousand satyrs, non of them would ever replace you as the number one satyr G-man."

As the knights, including Annabeth, made their way to the cabin, Chiron held me back to talk.

"I figured that you would want to know the status of our forces against the Primordial Gods. We managed to destroy some outposts and small forces of boats, but many campers are staying here as year rounders. The mortal parents were shielded with a protective barrier, to keep them undetected by the Primordials. Also the Hunters are here and there will be a three way capture the flag. Please don't harm the campers/Hunters to badly." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "The Hunters are here?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes. They've been coming here for the past few years. Thalia has been very upset about Annabeth's disappearance."

I tried not to look suspicious. If they knew what really happened to her, who knows what the reaction would be.

So I tried to stay cool as possible. "I heard about that. I'm sorry about their lost. Now I should probably head towards my cabin."

Chiron nodded. "Of course. Be sure to be ready before breakfast. And say hi to your siblings when you see them."

I nodded and ran off, happy to have been able to pull that off.

I finally got to the cabin and saw many people getting unpacked. A few went outside already to explore and train. Some others were just hanging out at the lounges.

I moisture traveled to my room and started to unpack. When I was finally done I went to look for Annabeth. I knocked on her room, but no answer. I looked in the girl's lounge, the infirmary, and the little backyard outside, still no sign of her.

I saw Thea talking with Ed, and was coming my way. "Have you've guys seen Annabeth?"

Ed nodded. "Last time I saw her, she was going to the archery field." I cursed silently to myself, what was she thinking?

"I'm going to go look for her. If the Hunters figure out who she is, I don't even want to know what they'll do."

Annabeth POV:

A few people were giving me some looks. I mean sure, their use to seeing knights walking around, but not ones who where their hoods over their heads on a sunny day.

I started wondering if this was a good idea. I mean I deserved to walk around freely, I was careful to make sure no one figured out who I was. But when I got to the archery field and saw the Hunters, I knew I should go somewhere else.

I just turned around when I bumped into someone, causing both of us to fall on our butts and my hood coming off.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Said an all to familiar voice.

I looked up and was staring at Thalia Grace, the Hunter Lieutenant and my best friend.

I tried to get my hood on but it was too late. "Anna-Annabeth?" She said weakly. I just nodded my head weakly, waiting for her to yell.

Instead I got a hug tackled. She was holding me tight and I felt my shoulder that her head was on getting wet from tears. I felt my face sting with tears too.

She finally noticed my outfit, her eyes going wide. "Y-yo-you-"

"You traitor." Said an angry female voice.

I turned around to see many of the Hunters, some with shock faces and other with angry faces. The one at the front was Emma, who gave me a smirk/glare.

Emma always did hate Thalia and I. Since she was in the Hunters longer then ether of us, she was very mad and upset that Thalia took Zoe's place as lieutenant. I wasn't her favorite ether since I was the-use to be the architect of Olympus.

Thalia and I gave Emma a look. "What did you just say?" Thalia asked.

Emma smirked. "You heard me Thalia. You're friend turned traitor on us, disappeared without a trace and then showing up again as a knight. All while breaking the oath she swore to Lady Artemis."

Soon two strong hunters grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up forcefully.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? Let her go." Demanded Thalia, but some other Hunters got in her way.

"No." Said Emma. "We are taking her to Artemis and the other Olympians. They'll decide how to deal with her betrayal."

"Well this don't seem like a very fair fight if ya ask me. Mind if I join?"

We turned around and our jaws nearly came off our face. Standing in front of us was a giant man. I mean I've seen giants who are bigger, but he looked like he could take them down without breaking a sweat. He was wearing what looked like high tech Chaos trooper armor, with a little extra attached. He also had round metallic cylinder strapped around his back.

Emma fired an arrow from her bow, along with several other hunters. But they all just bounced off his armor and skin; he looked like he didn't feel a thing.

Then, the mysterious giant fist and plummeted it towards Emma. She used her Hunter agility to get out of the way.

But the giant man moved at the same pace and landed a kick right into her, sending her flying right into the armory. He slammed his fist down again, this time in the middle of a few hunters, sending them to the ground and knocking them out.

I heard the sound of a hundred feet. I saw the campers, accompany by the knights, Chiron, satyrs and Mr. D. They all gasped and I didn't know if it was at me.

Chiron aimed his arrow at the man. "I don't know who you are or how you got in here. But you won't hurt my students. Campers, satyrs, Hunters, take aim and-"

"Don't shoot!" Cried a voice.

I turned and saw Percy running up to us, a surprisingly wide smile on his face. In fact, many of the knights' ether had looks of awe or smiles.

Percy walked up to the giant and said, "You never could make a peaceful appearance, could you?"

The giant man laughed and took off his helmet. His face was similar to the other Chaos troopers, except he had a buzz cut hair and two scars going across his face, which made his face scarier. He took out a cigar and lit it up.

"Little Percy Jackson. Been a while partner."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Ty Fin, after 387 years you haven't changed a bit."

Then he turned towards the rest of us. "Don't worry, nothing to fear, just a little misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding!" Shouted a Hunter. "He almost killed us."

The giant, Ty Fin merely shrugged. "I saw 'em Hunters attacking their own and a knight, I thought I come in and help."

Chiron decided to break the argument. "We'll discuss this later. Right now, no one was seriously injured, and I like to talk to you Hunters for a moment. Percy please find a place for your friend." And with that everyone left and continued to do their daily task.

Except for Thalia and pulled me to the side. "I just need to talk to her." She said to Percy.

He looked at me and I gave him a nod, telling him it was okay. When we were alone she looked at me, not saying anything.

Then she spoke. "I'm glad you're alive. I didn't feel like looking for a new best friend."

I smiled at that, but then I asked, "You're probably wondering why I disappeared four years ago, and came back as a knight?"

She nodded somberly. "I do. But not right now because first of all, you probably have a good reason for doing so. Secondly, it's probably something I won't like. And third, right now I'm just glad you're here and alive."

I smiled again and hugged each other before going back to our cabins.

Percy POV:

When we came back to the cabin everyone started to crowd around Ty, trying to get a good view of him. The people, who actually knew him from before, which are Zekk, Ed, Richard and Arthur except he wasn't here right now, began talking to him about old times.

I went to check up on Annabeth who was in her room right now, unpacking the rest of her stuff.

"Hey." I asked her. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. After the whole deal with the other Hunters stop, Thalia and I managed to talk. She's upset that I left the Hunters and joined the knights, but she's also happy I'm alive. I didn't tell her why I left though." I nodded and then she asked. "So, what's the deal with that Ty character?"

I sighed as I started to explain another thing about the knights. "Ty Fin was the first Chaos super soldier. The troopers and legionaries are created from a small, solid sample of Chaos. The sample sends tiny parts of itself, which divide, into ten more parts. Then those ten parts grow into ten troopers or legionaries. But Ty was grown from a second solid sample, resulting in his size, along with super strength, agility, and endurance. He had a bigger attitude then the others. Soon he became a good friend of mine."

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, apparently the amount of substance that created him was to much for him to control. Sometimes it would cause him a great amount of pain or make him go berserk. The last time it happened, he destroyed a thousand of trogs along with some other monsters. In order to save him and protect his friends, we put him into containment in order to extract any extra chaos substance in him."

"So now that he's back means that all the extra substance has been extracted?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "Maybe, but probably not all of it. Anyway I should talk to him. Knowing him, he'll want to know what's happening now." I was about to leave when I remembered something. "Oh yeah, Frank says he's ready to help you and is at the cabin's infirmary."

She got up slowly when she heard that. "Thanks, now I can finally find out what's wrong with me."

I walked out of her room and she followed. "Just let me know what it is when you're done, okay?"

She nodded her head and walked off. I did the same, except towards Ty.

I found Ty behind the cabin, smoking his cigar and ignoring the protests of tree nymphs. He had his helmet by his side and the round cylinder was on the other side.

I plopped right next to him. "Want one?" He asked, holding a cigar out to me.

I waved my hand. "If I didn't accept one back then, then I won't accept one now."

He shrugged and went back to smoking.

"So." I said. "Finally have all the extra chaos substance out of you?"

"Yep." Ty replied. "Clean bill of health. Well not exactly." He pointed to his chest plate. "I can take any parts of the armor off except the chest plate. It's attached onto me in order to contain any extra's from making me go wild."

"And your backpack?" I asked pointing to the cylinder.

"Pocket dimension container. From what the boss told me, this thing has nine advance weapons just for me. I can't wait to test 'em out on some Primordial God's lackeys." He said gleefully. "That's also another reason why I came over here buddy. Chaos thinks its time for us to go on the offensive again. Our boys detected an enemy base a couple miles South of here."

"And you're going to lead it I assume."

He smiled. "Yep, of course I'll need some help but it shouldn't be a problem. Also Chaos had to inform them Olympians about the base so I have to take some their troops with me."

I got up and dusted some dirt off my pants. "Well. I'll let them know and work out whom to send with you. You just get yourself ready."

I was inside the cabin and making it back to my room when I saw Annabeth standing next to my door. Her head was down and her hair covered her face and I could hear sniffling. I also saw she had her hand over her stomach.

"Hey Annabeth, you okay?" I asked concern. She raised her head to look at me and I saw that she was crying.

She spoke weakly and stuttered too. "I-I-I got the r-results from Frank."

I looked at her. "Okay so what did he say?"

She walked closer to me until our bodies were touching and her face was smothered into my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"He, he said that I was-" She seemed to have trouble speaking.

"Was what?" I asked now very worried. "What did he say?"

She looked up, face staring into mine and her sad face made my heart break.

"He said I'm pregnant."

**Done with another chapter. Sorry it took me so long, with school and everything. I'll try to work faster. Review**

**Wacko12**


	6. Stealth mission: Ty Fin style

**And now we see how the couple takes to this discovery. Reviews plz.**

Annabeth POV:

When I moved away from him he had a shocked look on his face. I couldn't blame him; I had the same look on mine when I found out. I mean it wasn't that I didn't want this, I think. Its just, its so unexpected and feels so weird when you become pregnant when you lived past your natural life and your in the form, and still feel like, an eighteen year old.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes again. "I'm sorry Percy, I've shouldn't have told you."

Percy gave me an odd look. "You make it sound like I'm mad."

I stared at him, my eyes still teary. "You mean you're not?"

He gave me a small smile. "Well I admit that I am surprised. But back when…we were still dating, I've always dreamed of having kids with you."

I felt some kind of hope filling inside me. "So, you really want this, our own child?"

He nodded his head. "I do."

I couldn't help but smile and hugged him and kissed him too. After a few minutes we broke apart and then we had to discuss another thing: Whom do we tell?

Percy suggested since only he, Frank, and I were the only ones who know, we should leave it that way for now.

"I guess that also means we'll have to send you back to the city with Frank." I was about to protest when he spoke again. "My reasons are one, you and I both know it isn't healthy for a women who's pregnant to be doing stuff like fighting. And second, it will be easier to keep it a secret and also Frank will be there to help. And that's an order."

I sighed. "Fine, fine whatever you say _sir_." I said sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes and we went inside his room to discuss, well I guess about the baby.

"Oh yeah." Percy said, with a look on his face that he remembered something. "There's going to be an attack on a nearby enemy base in a few hours. I don't know who's going yet, but I do know you're not."

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Thalia POV: (A few hours later)

We positioned ourselves behind some trees on the other side of the base. And when I mean we I meant myself, Ty, Ben, Joe, Will, and a well-known Chaos trooper Corporal named Frog, along with five hunters, ten troopers, fifteen legionaries, five demigods, and five knights.

The operation was to be a stealth mission. We already had some bombs planted at the front part of the base to cause a distraction. While the explosions distracted the enemy, we would sneak in and place bombs near the base's engine room that will bring the whole place down. Also they had some prisoners so we had to free them as well.

I looked at the campers and hunters and said, "Okay, we have to do this nice and-"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Shouted Ty as he reached behind his back and while the cylinder was spinning he pulled out a huge advance grenade launcher that he held like you would grip a mini machine gun. He fired three shots and ripped a big hole in the wall.

"Go, go, go!" He shouted as he charged through the wall, and then followed by the troopers, legionaries and knights.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened? The others and me just stared at him until someone shouted. "What the hell are you doing? This is a stealth mission!"

Ty turned to face us. "This ain't a stealth mission anymore boys an girls. Now we got to bring it loud and fast!" Then he switched weapons and pulled out a huge advance automatic rifle. (A/N: Ty has a cowboy accent and attitude. Also use your imagination for the weapons.)

I sighed and motioned everyone to follow at the same time Will pulled the trigger to detonate the decoy bombs. Soon we were inside and covering behind walls as some orgs fired their weapons. Ty advanced on them, the bullets harmlessly bouncing off of him as he fired his gun and cut down the defenders. Then he mowed down a couple of more down before running into some trogs.

His response to that was replacing the automatic rifle and after the cylinder spinning again, pulled out a giant advance shot gun. He fired three times before killing all the trogs.

"Hot damn." Ty said. "I can't wait to try out the rest of these monster like weapons."

A few minutes later, Ben who was leading, ordered us all to stop. Around the other corner where there was some kind of outdoor room were these strange creatures were patrolling. They had four legs and on the top was some kind of long stinger tail with no face.

"Strykers." Ben said. "They usually act as defensive weapons. If you get to close they'll attack you with their stingers. We need to take them out from a distance."

"I can hit them with some lighting." I suggested.

Ben shook his head. "They'll spot it in a minute before it hits and just move out of the way. Their legs are pretty fast."

So we all turned our heads to Ty, who noticed our stare and simply rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, let's see what else we have in this little ol' backpack of mine." He said as he dug his hand through the cylinder and found something. He pulled out a giant advance sniper rifle and took aim.

When the Styrkers were next to each other in a single line, he fired. The bullet not only killed one, but it went in a straight line ripping all of them into pieces.

"Nailed them bitch. Ha, ha, man these weapons are hot!"

We continued moving until we reached a fork in the road.

Frog looked at his scanner. "The prisoners are through the left side. Then make a right and then another right and you'll find them. The main engine is on the right side."

Joe nodded. "Okay, Thalia, you take the legionaries, campers and the hunters and free the prisoners. The rest of us will go and take out the generator."

Ty POV:

"Light em' up!" I cried as I took out a high-tech flamethrower and began to roast all the opposition, with the boys behind me firing as well.

A worg came at me but I grabbed him by the head and slammed him against the wall hard. I pulled out my awesome sniper gun and shredded some more bad guys from long range.

We soon ran into a large room full of trogs with clubs and shields. Since we was standing on top of a staircase, I jumped into the air, pulling out a machine gun that fitted someone of my size, and opened fire on all em' nasty, filling em' with bullets.

Then out of nowhere I saw a giant hand coming at me and I barely stopped it. I looked up and saw it belonged to a Megonian.

I turned to my team. "Don't you boys worry about big ol' me, I'll take care of this here fella. You guys get your asses to the engine room so we can blow this place sky high!"

As they started running towards the target I jumped back from the big bastard and pulled out another weapon. This time it was a giant double bladed axe, my favorite.

"Okay." I said as I took out some bubble gum and put it in my mouth. "Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum."

I charged the giant dodging a punch and swinging my axe down hard into his arm. He roared in pain and tried to smash me. But I moved to the side and threw my axe at his chest.

It hit his chest straight on, knocking the air out of him and sending him to the ground. Quickly I ran up to his face and raising both fists into the air. But he tried to get up. So I popped my gum right in his face, startling him. With that I drove my fists down into his face a couple of times until it was covered in blood.

I saw some orgs, Saxons and Woads charging at me, weapons raised up high. So I merely got off the dead giant, grabbed my axe and charged.

After being out of the action so long, all I wanted to do was go wild right now, and slaughtering all em' bastards was doing some mighty good for me.

My communicator started beeping. So I answered. "Ty Fin here, hurried it up will ya, I busy having fun."

"Ty the prisoners have been evacuated and we have already set charges to the engine. We're all waiting for you." Frog's voice said.

With that said I smashed the last Woad and ran for what I believed to be an exit, even though it was a wall. I smashed through the walls and fell 3 stories high and landed on my feet.

As the base blew up behind me I saw my team running towards me.

"Well I've gotta say, that was mighty fun." I said happily.

"Well, now we got some trouble." Said Will as he pointed up into the air.

Coming down towards us were at least 20 Gazlus, claws wide open and ready to strike.

"We can't beat them as long as they're in the air." A camper stated. "We should find a place to hide."

I sighed; I was surrounded by a bunch of yellowbellies. I still had two more weapons to let loose, might as well see what they can do.

I reached in and, to my delight, pulled out a high tech rocket launcher, capable of firing three rockets at the same time.

"Run if ya'll like, I'm going to be standing here taking em' all down at once." I said as I spit out my gum.

I aimed and fire three large rockets. Some time in the air, the three rockets broke apart, releasing a doze or so tinier rockets.

The sky was filled with explosions and falling Gazlus. I laughed as I looked at the awe expression on the others.

I lit a cigar as I said. "And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you complete a stealth mission, Ty Fin style."

**So, how do you like my new character? Review plz.**

**Wacko12**


	7. The beast is coming

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long. I'm still settling in with getting back to school.**

Percy POV:

I just walked into the pavilion where the music was playing and people were dancing, eating, or talking with friends.

The prisoners that were rescued were all campers who were glad as ever to be free. Why the Primordial gods captured them, we have no idea. They and their siblings were just glad that they were safe.

Anyway, Chaos said that for right now there was no real threat so the knights could relax here for a while. A couple of us, mostly the seniors, were sort of uncomfortable about not fighting since that's what we've been doing for the past 500 years.

I was currently talking with Ty and some other knights. I spotted Annabeth hanging out with Thalia and Calypso, next to them was Calypso's boyfriend, a knight named Kyle.

Kyle, believe it or not, is a son of Kronos (Kind of ironic that their names start with the same letter). How he was born we don't know and he doesn't talk much ether.

He was with the other demiTitans when we liberated them from their parents. Calypso actually saved his life personally, which I guess some how started their friendship. Over the years it soon turned into something more and soon they were caught making out passionately.

Calypso was so happy that she found the 'one' and that this one wouldn't leave her. Kyle felt the same way about her.

Oh, and you're all probably thinking that Kyle's weapon is a scythe? Well it isn't, it's actually a halberd that can create time portals, though it takes a lot of strength from its user. Both Kyle and Calypso are the demiTitan representatives in the council.

Richard talking to Ty broke me out of my thoughts. "Its good to see that time away hasn't made you lose your edge."

Ty chuckled. "Well, violence and destruction always brought out the best in me."

I smiled at that. "So how did those weapons Chaos give you work out?"

Ty's eyes gleamed with excitement when I asked that. "Brother, those weapons are the greatest things ever created. Striding around using them to unleash nothing but righteous fury, well it nearly brought a tear to my eye." He said as he pretended to wipe away a tear. "I can't wait to take em' out for another spin."

We all laughed, same old Ty. As long as there was a battle, he would be at the frontline, guns blazing. Wait correct that, he would be _leading_ the frontlines with guns blazing.

In the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth leaving the party in a hurry. She ether did because: one she's tired, or two she has to do something that no one else can see.

I decided that since she was my girlfriend (And is carrying my child) I followed her back to the Chaos cabin. When I found her in the main girls bathroom, she was throwing up.

"Annabeth?" I asked. She turned around and I nearly fainted at the sight of her face.

she was pale and she looked weak. I walked up to her and rubbed her back as she continued throwing up.

When she was done she looked at me thankfully. "Thanks, I needed that."

"I you sure, you seem to be showing later signs of pregnancy much quicker." (A/N: I have no idea how this stuff works so don't blame me.)

She finally was able to catch her breath before speaking. "Well, according to Frank, I'm already 4 months pregnant, so this was going to happen. Oh, and Percy."

"Yes?" I asked as I looked at her face, which looked exhausted right now.

"Can I stay with you? So that I'll have someone to help me incase I puke again."

I nodded and she gave me a grateful smile and walked into my room. I was about to go in right after her when all of a sudden, I had a void vision.

Now as you probably know, I've managed to control mine entirely. But it was hard to tell what I was looking out.

I was in space. Not the chaos space, but actually space. And what I saw was the biggest meteorite I've ever seen. It was an oval shape, completely black, and fire was spitting out of it. I saw other smaller rocks coming closer to it and then merging with it. And for some reason, I don't think it was a meteorite. Because as I got closer to it I felt one thing. Only one thing that sent shivers all over my body:

Rage. Pure rage.

I also saw a man riding next to it on shining horse. The man himself was wearing shining armor as well. His armor got brighter until there was a bright flash and I was cast out of the vision.

When I came back Annabeth came out of the room, with a shocked look on her face.

"Uh…there's someone here to see you." She said.

As I walked into the room I saw Chaos. I immediately bowed, only for him to ask me to rise quickly.

"I came here to talk to you, alone." He said, gesturing to Annabeth.

I turned to her; she nodded and went inside the room, leaving me alone with Chaos.

Chaos soon spoke. "Well first off, congratulations on becoming a father (I'm not going to ask how he knows.) And secondly, you're probably wondering what that was in your vision?"

I nodded. "Whatever that thing was, it wasn't friendly."

"I believe I know what it is, but I pray that I am wrong." Chaos said. "It is a creature that travels from world to world, leaving nothing but ashes and fire wherever it goes, a living hellhole. It's very coming marks doom for the planet and its populace. Thus it has been given the name, the Apocalypse."

The name for some reason made me want to hide somewhere. "And exactly how powerful is this creature?"

"Enough power to destroy half of a world in half a year, with a roar powerful enough to break even the most ancient and powerful magical barriers. Also its five times bigger then Typhoon, can you imagine that Percy?"

I imagined and did not like the results. Then something came into my head. "Wait, you said that it could-"

"Yes." Chaos said. "It can break any magical barrier. This means that either they found our city and plan to use the beast to break the shield and then destroy the city. Or they will use it to destroy the mist and reveal Olympus to the mortals, though I'm having trouble figuring out what they will gain from it. But I think they might do both."

I gulped. "So what's going to happen now?"

Chaos thought for a moment. "Eons ago, I imprisoned it by separating it's body as it was flying through space. Now it seems that Aether, Primordial god of space, heaven and upper sky is somehow bringing it back together. It will be a good three weeks until it arrives and is put back together, but I want you and the knights to have some relaxation for a while. You guys deserve it. I will strengthen the cities defenses and maybe even try to destroy or slow down this beast."

And with that Chaos disappeared.

I was still standing there, trying to collect tall of this in. Annabeth came out of the room and looked at me worriedly.

"Everything alright?" She asked as she grabbed my hand.

I sighed and said I'll explain later. I think she was too tired from puking to argue, so she grabbed my hand and we both got into my bed.

Her back was facing me so I wrapped my arms around her and as I fell asleep I made small circles around the unnoticeable bugle in her stomach.

**I know short but I wanted to get it done. I'm working on the next chapter and I might be able to get it done somewhere tomorrow. If not, I'll try as hard as I can. Please review and thank you.**

**Wacko12**


	8. Moving out

**Okay here I go. Review**

Nico POV:

Percy and Chiron summoned all the councilors for an emergency meeting. I was wondering if had anything to do with the way the knights were acting. For this whole week they've seen very nervous and always talking to each other privately. On one of our many 'alone times' in her mother's cabin, Adriana explained that the knights are edgy because of some disturbing news that they've heard.

Once everyone was finally seated Chiron announced what was going on.

"Percy here has informed me that the Primordial Gods are planning an attack on Chaos city."

We all stared at each other shocked, kind of when we learned that Mr. D was no longer camp director, except that was a good thing.

Kasey, daughter of Poseidon, raised her hand. "Wait I thought you said that they couldn't find your city?"

"Well, we have been suspecting that we might have a spy within us." Answered Percy. "We believe he or she have been giving some info to the Primordial Gods and now they've told them about where our city is."

Chiron continued from there. "Percy has already told me that all of their forces have been called back to defend the city and that the ones here will leave in two days because he would like our help as well."

No one answered; a few looked at the table and at others, some shuffled their feet, and did other things.

Chiron probably saw this as a delicate matter. "Percy, perhaps you should prepare your knights, I'll talk to the campers here."

Percy nodded and walked out of the room, only then did Chiron turned to us. "I'm guessing that something is wrong here?"

Finally, Bob, councilor of the Ares cabin spoke. "Well, its not that we don't want to help them its…"

Carl of the Hermes cabin finished for him. "Some of us feel like they only want our help so they don't have to fight."

A few people nodded in agreement, while others just kept quiet and others talked among themselves.

Thomas stood up. "How can you say that? They risked their lives to help us during the second battle of Manhattan. Its only fair we should help them."

Kasey also decided to give them a piece of her mind. "Yea, and if the Primordial Gods destroy the knights then they'll be able to direct all of their attention on us. And we both know that we can't stand against them alone."

Not wanting to turn this into an argument, I spoke up. "Why don't half of us stay and the other half go?"

Everyone nodded and soon we were deciding who would stay and who would go.

Annabeth POV:

"I can't believe it!" Shouted Zekk.

Apparently the campers decided to send half of their forces because the others didn't want to come. Yet to say, the knights weren't happy.

"Oh calm down man." Tristan said. "What did you expect, its not like they are exactly a match for the Primordial's army. Besides the less of them come the better."

"Yeah, I rather have no campers in our city. Who knows what the Olympians might want them to do."

Everyone was still talking and preparing that they didn't notice Percy gesturing me to follow him. We kept walking until we entered my room. I noticed that all my stuff was already packed and ready to go.

Before I could ask Percy said, "I've rather you be at the city before the rest of us get there. Better for Frank, whom already left, to check you and to make sure the baby is okay. Make sure no one knows that you're leaving right now okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Percy, I know that you don't want me to get hurt, but you don't have to be so secretive about it."

He let out a sigh. "Annabeth, You and I both don't want people to know about us having a child. Our fellow knights aren't such a problem. But the campers and Hunters are. After what happened with those girls a few days ago, and that you spied on the Olympians four years ago, I rather not take any chances."

I was going to say something else but he grabbed my hands with his. Then he kissed my forehead before connecting his with mine.

"Please…do it for me, for our child? Please." He whispered in away that made me melt inside.

I gave in. "Fine, fine." Then I heard what sounded like girls moving through the forest and only one group of girls could do that.

"Are those the Hunters?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Yes. Arthur contacted a few hours ago, saying that he needed help with an assassination mission Chaos assigned. So he, his students, the hunters, even his mom Artemis are going to help. After that he had something important to tell me and Chaos." Then he turned towards me. "You get ready, okay?"

I nodded and went to grab my stuff, hoping that nothing bad will happen.

**Cliffhanger, cliffhanger!**

**Wacko12**


	9. A mission ends while another begins

**Here we go. Review**

Arthur POV:

I raised my hand as an order to stop moving. Joe, CJ, Emily, Ben, Artemis, Thalia, and the Hunters stopped after seeing the command. In front of us was a 5-meter wall, protecting the enemy's camp. The camp was in Florida, near the ocean. From what Chaos told me, the Primordial gods were trying to figure out a way to invade Atlantis.

Undersea creatures already besieged Poseidon's palace a few days after the second battle of Manhattan. If the enemy were able to make another base to send their forces, then the Title of God of the sea would be given to Pontus.

The commander inside was to die if we wanted to foil their plans. But it wouldn't be easy. The walls were covered with sentries, whom had crossbows loaded. Also at the bay nearby were warships and submarines being built at a harbor. We had to blow that place up as well. Fortunately, I had a plan already in mind.

"Okay, Joe and CJ will go and blow up the harbor." I told the others. "Artemis (I can't call her mom in public) take your hunters, Emily and Ben and position yourselves in tall trees that are nearby the walls. Once the bombs go off, fire your arrows at any soldier inside the camp. It will cause more confusion."

"What will you do?" Thalia asked. I just smiled.

"I will walk into the base and while the explosions and your arrows distract the soldiers and cause turmoil, I will kill the commander."

I heard some of the Hunters snicker, probably under the impression that a man couldn't do a stealth mission. Artemis silenced them with a quick glare.

She turned to look at me. "Understood. Once we find good spots to fire from we'll be ready to support you."

As they disappeared into the trees I began sneaking towards the camp. I found a part of the wall that was isolated. Carefully I began to climb. Searching for holes or other open areas to get a grip on.

I soon made it over the wall and jumped down onto the ground. I slowly started to make my way to the command tent. As I did I looked up and saw some of the tree's branches moving, signaling that the Hunters were in place.

I kept moving, quietly as a leopard, searching for its prey. I finally spotted that prey only a couple of feet away from me, with two guards with him. I made sure to stay near the darkest corners not to be spotted while at the same time moving closer to my target.

Then there was a huge explosion from the water. I smiled, Joe had managed to set up the bombs and detonate them. Before anyone could react, warriors screamed as arrows hit them.

The whole camp was moving, trying to get to the harbor and avoid the arrows. Even with all the moving, I managed to get a lock on my target, which was shouting out orders to his troops.

I sprinted to him; careful not to touch anyone, less I give away my presence. I was only a few inches away from him when one of his guards spotted me.

I quickly took out a throwing knife and threw it at his head. As he fell I took out a dagger and rammed it into the other guard's rib.

With the guard's dead and no one in the way, I unsheathed my hunting knife and before the commander could do anything, I lunged my weapon into his neck. (A/N: I got this idea kind of from Assassin Creed)

I didn't stay there to see the body fall to the ground. I sheathed my knife and ran towards a part of the wall. The soldiers were too busy avoiding the arrows to notice me so I got out with little resistance.

Once I was far enough, I made a bird voice, signaling that I was out. The arrows stopped flying and soon the hunters and their goddess, along with my four knights came over to me.

"Well?" Thalia asked.

I nodded, showing the bloody knife. "Killed him."

She stared at me in disbelief, as did the other hunters. "I still can't believe you managed to do that without being seen. Hell, I couldn't even see you."

Artemis nodded her head. "I can see why Chaos chose you for this mission after. I'm sure Poseidon will be most please with this harbor destroyed, making it easier for him to defend his palace."

Joe gestured towards the camp. "They'll be sending out patrols soon. We should leave and get back to the city."

And with that, we ran back into the forests, disappearing among the trees.

Percy POV:

There were two things I noticed when we got to the city. One was all the campers and their shocked faces upon seeing the city. And two was the city was already readying its defenses.

The ships were getting in a defense positions. Chaos troopers and legionaries were setting up turrets, tanks, defense walls, barracks, trenches, mines, catapults, and ballistae.

In the air were hundreds of choppers patrolling the skies. The Lagronites were still preparing, but I knew that they would be okay. The knights who were still at the city were shouting orders and leading the campers in the city.

Eric, who was one of the many who stayed at the city, ran up to me, panting hard. "Percy, Chaos wants to see you. He says it's urgent"

I nodded and he led me through the city. He brought me to Chaos's tower where he gestured me inside. As he left I entered the tower, where I saw an elevator. I got inside the elevator and soon it started taking me up.

A few minutes later I stepped out and into Chaos's quarters. It was a round room with a long window on the other side, a small staircase in front of the elevator. And in front of the window were a desk and a chair, which Chaos was sitting on.

He turned around to me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Percy, I'm glad you made it in time. I'm upset that not many of the Olympian's forces decided to come, but that is not my concern at the moment."

He clicked a button, revealing a map of the world. There were black dots in different areas. I had a pretty good guess what they were.

As if reading my mind, Chaos said, "Those are the temples that were once connected to the city. When Raphael turned traitor, he tried to send these to his new masters. But we managed to stop him, but the temples were scattered around the world, undetectable from both myself and my children."

"But now you found them?" I asked

"Yes, though for right now we will let them be until better circumstances. Right now our concern is this one."

The picture zoomed in on a black dot on a small island of Hawaii, near the water.

"Also as you probably know this as well, each temple contains powerful weapons, secret knowledge, important items and other stuff. The object in this temple is what I believe will help us to defeat the Apocalypse."

The image changed and showed a round light blue ball. If you looked very carefully, you could see white energy swirling around it.

"That is the Sphere of Blizzard. The contents of that sphere are equal to the entire frozen land of Antarctica. When the sphere breaks it the ice will consume whatever it touches. Use it on their monster and turn him into a block of ice."

I nodded, letting it all sink in. "And you want me to get it."

He nodded. "Yes, being someone who can control water, you have a better chance of retrieving it. Also…"

I looked at him, wonder what else Chaos had to say. "Also what?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Its clear that you haven't heard so I'll tell you. Annabeth's chopper did not arrive."

My eyes widen and concern took over. "What do you mean it didn't come yet? Hers left two days ago."

"Precisely, from what we can tell it landed somewhere near the ocean. I have no idea if there are any survivors. But if there were and the Primordials did shoot them down, then we can only assume they will try to capture Annabeth and interrogate information. I'm allowing you to go and look for her while doing your other mission. But do not take to long. For even if you do find her, it won't matter if-"

All of a sudden there was an explosion. The city's sirens began to go off, and from here you could hear people shouting and moving.

Chaos pushed a button, which activated a space mirror. "What's going on?"

A trooper answered it. "Huge waves of enemy ships have just come from the north along with air hostiles coming in fast. The barrier is holding, but their smaller units are getting in. Our ships and aircrafts have engaged and our staying within the barrier's perimeter."

Chaos turned it off and turned to face me again. "Percy you cannot go on your mission right now, you must help defend the city. I will stay here and make sure the barrier stays up so to prevent they're much larger and powerful units from getting in, but there is still a battle to be fought. As leader of the Knights of Chaos, you must lead our forces to protect our home, understood?"

I gave a quick nod and ran to the elevator. While going down the elevator, I prayed that Annabeth and our unborn child our okay and promised myself I will find them.

**And there you go folks. I'm hoping I'll be able to post up another chapter soon, but don't let your hopes up. Review. Also I've created a community called Percy Jackson, Chaos, and Primordial Gods. So check out the communities and hopefully it will be there. **

**Wacko12**

**P.S. I'm having a contest. I won't tell what the gender is but I want suggestions of names for Annabeth and Percy's baby. Please send them to my private inbox and I will decide.**

**P.S.S I'm just curious, has anyone been getting this error message thing? It happened to me yesterday afternoon. I had trouble getting to certain stories and it took me a while. It's still happening so I'm just wondering if any of you guys had to deal with this.**


	10. Cove defense

**Hi guys. Review**

Annabeth POV:

I was constantly feeling the bump on my stomach. It was still there, so I assumed the baby was all right even from dealing with a crash like that. The whole thing happened so suddenly.

_Flashback:_

_We were in the helicopter, flying over California at the time. Along with the pilots and I, were ten chaos troopers led by Lt. Dan. _

_Then the pilot's voice spoke, "We are coming into view of the coast so get ready to say goodbye to California."_

_Sure enough the Ocean was coming into sight. We were what seemed like a couple of miles away when…._

_BAM! Something hit the helicopter hard. The pilot kept yelling to hang on and that he was going to try and land somewhere._

_I freaked out at the surprise attack and put my hand to wear the bump was, trying somehow to protect the baby._

_We collided with the ground a few minutes later._

_End of Flashback_

Three troopers and the two pilots were killed and fortunately the baby seemed to have survived as well (though considering who its parents were, I'm not surprise).

We were now hiding in the woods so we wouldn't catch any mortal attention. I saw Dan talking to another Chaos trooper; I think his name was Bar, while the other five were just standing about, scanning the area lazily.

I on the other hand was thinking of multiple things. Like who shot us down, or why did they shoot us down? How can we call for help if we don't have anything to use? Are space phones were lost in the crash.

Also how could I fight with a baby in me? I've felt like the baby was going to come any second. Frank explained that sometimes with demigods, the baby is born earlier then mortal babies.

My thoughts were interrupted when the trooper Dan was talking to came up to me. He did a salute before speaking.

"My name is Sergeant Bar. Dan has order me to stay close to you incase we run into any unexpected events. Speaking of run, we're about to go now."

I nodded, and after rubbing the bump one more time; I stood up, put my hood over my head and followed the troopers through the forest.

Percy POV:

I was riding on Mrs. O'Leary over the bridges that connected the most of the buildings. While moving I heard the sounds of people fighting and dying, explosions, monsters roaring and guns firing.

Then I spotted Ty Fin up ahead firing what seemed to be a large turret. He was shooting down flying monsters like crazy. Heck it was practically raining monsters around him.

"Ty what's happening?" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

The super soldier turned around to face me, a big smile etched on his face.

"Lock and load Percy boy! These blasted critters just keep comin! What we got here is the biggest turkey shoot in the world!"

"That's great Ty, now where's the heavy fighting happening?"

Ty shrugged. "Can't say partner. The fighting happening everywhere except the center part of the island, that place is twice as protected. The enemy can't get their big ships or large air forces pass the shields, either destroyed or to damage to fight. Them Lagronites are raining boulders towards the enemy from their side. The North side was getting hammered until them Djinn boys came in with their big ole scorpions. The enemy's air forces and ours are covering the air. Lastly our navy is taking out any enemy ships in the south, west and east part. Only place that hasn't been attack yet is this medium size cove northwest of us. But they've spotted some ships comin their way and they don't have many battleships there."

I nodded, deciding to go there and help. It would at least get my mind off Annabeth for now. So I quickly moisture traveled my dog and I there.

When I arrived I saw everyone preparing defenses on the cove and in the small hills and trees around it. There were trenches being dug, which were soon occupied by warriors and turrets. Archers and troopers with rifles and sniper guns were taking places on top of the hill. Tanks were being put into position and I saw some helicopters flying above us. Troopers were putting on their gas masks, night goggles and helmets on and checking their guns. At the same time legionaries and knights were putting on their armor and grabbing their weapons. Legionaries were riding on Grigs while pulling mounted weapons like ballistae I saw some of my siblings being told where to go and I noticed that most of the knights were mermen.

"Percy!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Olin running towards me. Olin was a merman but not like the ones you see in Poseidon's palace. Like many of the mermen and merwomen knights, he had some sort of sea animal feature.

Olin had like mid dark and mid light yellow skin. His eyes were green and a beard was starting to grow. His head was bald except for two octopus tentacles that went down to his neck. He was only wearing leg and arm bracers, a sleeveless vest and shorts. Strapped to his back was long hammer. It was like Olmo's except it was gray and had short corals sticking out of it like spikes. Also there was a blade attached to the bottom that connected to the staff (A/N: Its like the one used by the hunter in clash of the titans. Also Olin shall play a bigger role later on in the story and the one after. Yeah, there's going to be a third sequel. Awesome. Don't know when I'll be able to start though).

Once he finally got up to me he said, "Tristan at the command post up there and when he saw you he said he needed you to come up there."

I did a quick nod and while Mrs. O'Leary and I went there, Olin ran towards the trenches.

The area that was the command post was this small house near the edge of a cliff that looked out towards the water. When I arrived I saw a knight, two troopers one with a commander rank badge on his outfit, and Tristan. The commander was looking at the sea with a pair of binoculars while the other trooper was just standing there. Tristan and the other knight were looking speaking to someone in a space mirror before the son of Oceanus spotted me.

Tristan turned off the mirror and waved me over. He had a small smile when I reached him.

"Glad you finally decided to join in." He said. "I would fill you in but I don't know how much-"

"Sir." The commander said while looking at us, his binoculars lowered. We both walked to the deck where the commander was.

The commander said, "The Primordial's army have started up their small ships and are advancing."

Tristan turned to stare at me with his one good eye (Remember, the other was destroyed so now he wears an eye patch). I did a silent nod, which signaled Tristan to turn towards the commander.

"Then let's begin." He said.

The commander nodded. "Yes sir." Then he said something into his comm and soon the whole cove was moving.

Below I spotted Olin climb out of his trench and wave his hammer in the air while screaming his battle cry. The other knights who jumped out of the trenches soon followed his example, yelling taunts and battle cries at the enemy, who were sailing towards them.

The ships started to pick up speed and fire. Which was soon met with tanks firing along with javelins, bullets and arrows from the cliffs. Hostile sea warriors arose from the shallow waters with weapons and were soon met with our own infantry. Drones also came out of the water and along with warriors in the boats, fired, killing many of our soldiers. Small dragons being ridden by orgs along with other flying creatures descended upon us and engaged our air force.

I did a whistle and soon Blackjack came flying down towards me. "_Yo boss_." He said to me in my mind. "_Ready for some action?"_

"Wouldn't have called you if I wasn't." I replied as I jumped on his back. While I did this, Mrs. O'Leary did a loud woof and jumped towards the battlefield, followed by Tristan with his katana in his hand.

I cut off a Gazlu's head when I passed him. Then I created an ice spear and threw it at a small dragon, which was killed instantly and as it fell it rammed into another one, bringing both of them down. After that I focused on an earthquake underwater, which sunk three ships.

I looked down and saw that our forces were fighting just as hard. With their weapons, they stabbed the enemy everywhere, slitting their throats, cutting off their arms, legs, head, even stabbing them in their private parts (Ouch).

Tanks, arrows, spears and turrets were mowing down the enemy without mercy, causing blood to spill everywhere. The tanks were also firing at the boats still coming towards shore.

The legionaries and troopers were fighting just as hard. They used all their weapons to full potential, sometimes using their bare hands or whatever was lying around. I saw some troopers use the butts of their rifles to beat down enemies and one even stuffed a grenade into a Saxon's mouth, then pushed him back into a group of them, resulting in a explosion killing all of them.

I couldn't blame them for their ferociousness. This was our home and we be dammned if we let these invaders take it from us.

I decided to help with the ground battle since the sky was pretty much ours. So I gestured Blackjack to do a dive and soon he was running on the sand. While he rammed any enemies down, I slashed them down or bonked them with my shield. I finally reach the water where I saw Olin get an org off his feet and then brought his hammer down on his chest.

I got off Blackjack and yelled, "Get out of the water!"

Everyone started scrambling out of there, some pulling the wounded out as well. Once they were clear I concentrated on the water. Then the water started pushing back into the ocean very fast, dragging the boats with it. Anyone in the water began thrashing wildly as they were pushed away. The monsters that were on land were quickly killed.

Before we could celebrate the water stopped, which wasn't my doing. Then a huge wave began to form and started coming towards us. All boats were being lifted up and soon them and the creatures on them were tipped over and swallowed by the wave.

I tried to stop it, but it was like it had a mind of its own. I had to do something because as the wave got closer, it got bigger.

I felt someone next to me. I turned and saw Tristan giving me a knowing look and a smile. I smiled back knowing what he had in mind.

Together we slowed the wave's movement. And soon we managed to stop the water completely as it now just stood where it was. All the enemy ships that were caught by the wave were gone and the crew of those vessels dead.

As the water fell back into the sea we saw a figure _walking_ on the water towards us. It was a woman with a slender body and wearing a long dark blue dress that was open to show her legs. On her legs were leg bracers that were green and blue with yellow lines. Over her dress was a light chest plate that had the same color as the leg bracers. On her arm were the same color bracers and she had a sword attached to her waist. Her hair was long a black with some blue in it and she had blue eyes.

She was Thalassa, Primordial goddess of the sea.

I gripped my sword while everyone else raised his or her weapons. The goddess merely scanned the area, like trying to figure out if we were worth it. Then she turned around and her body morphed into bubbles and one by one they popped away.

I lowered my sword and felt my body relaxed. Everyone else did the same, a few letting out sighs of relief. People began to clean up and carry the wounded away.

Now I could get back with this special mission and find Annabeth.

**Review.**

**Wacko12**


	11. Information

**HI guys took me awhile but here is the next chapter. Also have you guys been trying to figure out who the spy is?**

Nick POV:

The southern side, that's where I was, was taking the hardest pounding. The enemy warships used long ranged catapults to bombard our defenses, giving their infantry enough time to get on the coast. . The warriors let loose red demon dogs called Bloodhunters. As the name implies, they love the taste of blood. Also the more blood they take in, the bigger they get. The mutts managed to breach our defense wall and kill half of the legionaries and troopers, but we pushed them back before the rest of the enemy wave came in.

Now everyone was engaged in close combat, like me for example. Three Woads were facing me, each of them with a scimitar in both hands. Around us were some fire and the sound of warriors fighting. I was panting heavily from fighting so much, but I wasn't going to let these guys get the best of me.

Explosions nearby made them flinch and gave me an opening. I lunged at the nearest one and jabbed my axe into his neck, killing him and reaping out his soul at the same time.

The other two were ready by then and attacked. One swung his sword at me, but I dodged it and wacked my axe into his chest. Then I batted him aside.

The third one was a little bit more difficult to deal with. He attacked with one sword and defended with the other.

He finally slipped up and gave me an opening. With a great swing I rammed my sword into his left arm. But before I could reap his soul, he jumped back and got away from the blade. But I guess I hit him pretty hard because when he stepped back, his arm fell off, leaving only his right arm and one sword.

I decided to taunt him by putting one of my axes away and gesturing him to come at me. He took the bait and charged, his sword raise high. I backed up while he kept whacking at me. I finally grabbed his wrist and with some difficult, used his own sword and my axe to lop off his own head.

As the body fell I started to walk away. When suddenly a dark smoke hand came up from behind and grabbed me. I turned my head and saw Ullana Sting coming out of the flames. Her right arm was up and smoke was coming from the hand. With her left and she pulled out some wicked looking dagger that had a strange glow. She held it as she began to walk menacingly towards me.

"C'mon, c'mon" I kept muttering to myself, trying to get free but to no avail. Just before she struck something swung towards her head. Ullana saw it and ducked, only to receive a kick in the face. She stumbled back and her control over the smoke was gone and I was free.

My savior turned out to be Adrianna, who was wielding her sword and dagger. Running up beside her was Nico, his sword also drawn.

Ullana recovered quickly and lunged, the dagger still in her hand. She landed between Nico and Adrianna. Nico was hit by a psychic blast and sent flying. Adrianna waved her sword at the Rassassin, but Ullana agility allowed her to dodge everyone of the attacks.

To make her lose her balance I threw my axe at her. The axe hit her leg and she tumbled from the surprise attack. This allowed Adrianna to stab her leg. The enemy female winced in pain.

"Ah, you bitch!" She yelled and lunged at Adriana. Adriana managed to back away but Ullana managed to slash her arm with that glowing dagger. She winced at the pain.

A war horn sounded just as Nico and I ran towards Adriana's side. The sounds of running feet and shouts could be heard moving towards the water.

Ullana merely scanned the area. Then she turned to us and gave us a vicious smile and ran off.

I let out some air that I didn't even I was holding. Nico bent down to look at Adrianna's wound, but she waved him off.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." She said reassuringly. But as I looked down at the cut, I noticed how it was glowing a little. But I figured it was just the light from the fire playing tricks on me.

I looked around and saw that people were either chasing the enemy or putting out the fire. My space phone started beeping meaning I got a message.

I took it out and it said, "All knights back to the towers. Bring any wounded as well."

"C'mon." I said to the two. "The troopers and legionaries can clean this up, lets head back."

Percy POV:

"We lost fifteen ships in the attack. Sectors N1, N5 and N8 have taken damage (N= north sector). We're still picking up wounded from S2, S3, S5 and S10 sectors. All West sectors have been good so far. East sectors are using long range weaponry to kill the retreating enemy."

Colonel Maxwell took a breath as he finished his report. To our surprise, the Primordial god's army didn't do as much damaged as we thought they did.

"They're probably stalling." Zekk said, as if reading our minds. "Just waiting for their damn monster in the sky to come raining down on us."

"At least now we know that Thalassa is the Primordial who is leading the attack, though there could be more." Said Shek in his Djinn language.

"Either way, it still means that we need to act fast." Replied Weed, one of the satyr representatives. "Percy has to leave now and get that object back here pronto."

"I agree, but Percy should probably take other knights with him and a couple of troopers just incase." Suggested Kyle who was the only one sitting at the DemiTitan side since Calypso was in the infirmary because of a broken leg.

I nodded. "Agreed, I'll take Ed, Tristan and Olin with me. Olin grew up near the Hawaii, so he'll have a good idea of the surrounding area. And Ed will be helpful into getting into the tower. And with Tristan water abilities, we'll have an easier time if a fight happens."

"Actually I think Tristan should stay here." Said Crystal a Naiad knight. "Being a child of a water deity and powerful one too, he should remain to command most of the sea forces."

I shrugged, not bothering to argue. "Fair enough."

We discussed about other things like patrols, new defense strategies, where we should focus on more, and finally we decided to find rooms for the campers and hunters who were here. After all that, we ended the meeting and I head off to prepare for my mission to find the sphere and more importantly, find Annabeth.

A few hours later we were set up and ready to go. We would be bringing ten CH-46 Sea Knights choppers and two C-130 transport planes to carry more troops incase we get into a big fight or bring back more stuff then just the sphere with us.

Ed and Olin were sitting in on the choppers waiting for me. When I sat down I noticed that Olin had his head down and his fingers tapping against the seat. Ed on the other hand had his arms cross and his head up surveying the area, like something bad was going to happen.

Wanting to break the silence I asked. "So Olin you ready to head back towards Hawaii?"

Olin looked up with a look on his face like he didn't know I was there. "What, uh yeah, yeah I'm ready. I'm just a little nervous since I haven't been there in like forever."

I nodded and turned my attention to Ed who still had a suspicious look. "What about you Ed?"

Ed turned to face me though his eyes kept moving. "I'm ready, it's just that I feel like something bad is going to happen on this trip."

I shrugged. "Who knows, but don't worry to much. We'll be using a secret platform to leave the city so that way we won't catch the enemy's attention. But first I want to check out the place where Annabeth's chopper was last located at."

Ed looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Soon the pilot said we were taking off and sure enough we began to move.

Raphael POV: (A/N: My first bad guy POV).

"-and two other knight, one of them Ed and the other one, a merman, named Olin will be heading out soon."

The message sent by our spy ended there. I looked up at Craig who was thinking intensely.

We were on one of our battleships along with the rest of the fleet. Warriors from the battlefield were still returning while the commanders were here, in the command room.

Besides myself, Craig and the other commanders, Thalassa was also present as well as two other Primordials.

One of them was Hemera, Goddess of daytime and daughter of Erebus and Nyx. She had long, shiny, straight blond hair that went to her back, and had yellow eyes. She wore bright golden armor that hugged her body and a white cape attached. She held a yellow staff with a blade at the top.

Next to her was Phanes, the Primordial god of reproduction and the generation of new life. He was tall with black hair and red eyes. He wore a dark purple armor and a dark green cape. Attached to both sides of his waist were twin swords.

Hemera spoke to me. "This was all that the spy reported?"

I nodded. "Yes that's all we got from him. From what it sounds like, Chaos sent Percy to somewhere that was important enough to leave the island. What it is, I have no clue."

Ullana spoke this time. "Who cares? Let's just hit them now and be done with Percy Jackson."

Phanes shook his head. "I agree but I'll go and deal with them. I'll take some Urk'kais with me to help. Besides I been wanting to meet this Ed person for sometime now."

Thalassa nodded. "Very well then, the rest of us shall continue the siege. Hemera how much longer till your brother arrives?"

Hemera closed her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and saying, "He shall have the beast here in four days."

And with that everyone was dismissed. As I walked out of the room, my second in command, Waisting ran up to my side.

"Master was it really a good idea to cut the end of the spy's message. What if the others find out?"

I just kept walking and replied, "They won't. I've already made sure that any new messages from the spy are sent to me first. That way Craig won't know about the changes until it is to late. Speaking of, tell Starcan to keep an eye on Calibos. I don't know for sure if we can trust him as an ally, but he's a useful tool for now."

He nodded and ran off while I went to my private chambers where no one could see or hear what I do. When I went inside I stepped into the middle of a circle with symbols around it. Slowly, it began to light up and soon I was face to face with my true master.

I bowed. "My master."

His hands moved signaling that he heard me. "Report." He said.

"Yes my master. Phase 7 goes as planned. The Primordials have begun their assault on to the city and the Apocalypse draws near. In response, Chaos as sent Percy to retrieve the Sphere of Blizzards to stop the monster."

His head nodded, with the hood following it. "And do the Primordial gods know that he seeks it."

I shook my head. "They know that he has left the island. But thanks to me by cutting part of the spy's message, they do not know why."

"And what of his lover?" My master asked.

"Her chopper has already been sent to the ground thanks to my puppet. The reports say that she is alive and when I tell him, he will capture her and bring her to the tower where the sphere resides."

My master nodded in approval. "Good, good. Give him new orders and make sure he does not discover your identity."

I smiled a little. "I will, and do not worry. He is to much of an idiot to figure out who I am."

"That is good to hear. I'll also be sending the Herald incase something goes up."

I bowed. "As you wish my master."

**Ta da. Sorry it took me two weeks to get this posted. I left Friday evening to go on a camping trip and came back on Sunday afternoon last week. Review.**

**Wacko12**

**P.S. I got the new book Lost Hero yesterday. Yay!**


	12. NExt story title

**Hi everyone! This is just an author note to let you know what the title for the third story of my chaos series. It will be called **_**The Final Battle **_**or **_**Children of the Knights**_**. No idea when I'll start on it since I'm still working **_**War of Trust and Deception.**_

**Wacko12**


	13. Defending the city part 1: North

**Had to put in a lot of thinking into this one so enjoy and review.**

Thalia POV:

"Move!" Someone shouted as we avoided bullets and explosions coming our way.

The Primordial gods had decided to attack somewhere in the afternoon and were hitting all sides. The North part was being the less attacked so they only sent a few people to repel the attack.

Of course we hadn't predicted them bringing rocket launchers.

Zekk, Richard, myself, the Zeus kids, Hunters and a few dozen troopers and legionaries and a few other knights were keeping them back but it was difficult. They destroyed many turrets and tanks and we were low on forces.

The area was also the most opened space since there weren't so many buildings here so finding cover was difficult.

We joined them in a large trench that was underneath a small building. Troopers were using piled up stones as cover and there was a turret entrenched there as well.

I kept my head down and ran over to Zekk with Thomas right behind me. Zekk had his double blade sword out and his space phone near his ear. He winced from an explosion nearby came. Richard just came down with a wounded knight slung over him.

"What's going on?" I asked as the Hunters and any other person who had long-range weapons ran up to join the troopers and legionaries who were firing.

Zekk looked up at me with a grim face. "The enemy has us completely surrounded but can't advance with us here. Reinforcements should en route but I don't know if-"

"Look out!" we turned our attention to the sky and saw what appeared to be two rockets heading right towards us. We jumped out of the way just as they hit the turret.

"Dammit." I heard Zekk said as he looked at the destroyed turret. "That was the only thing that kept them back!"

And sure enough the enemy, which was currently Orgs, Worgs, Trogs, and a few Urk'kais, began charging down the hill.

"Fire, try to lower their numbers!" Shouted Richard, which was rewarded with the troopers opening fire.

But the enemy was to fast and was almost upon us. Just as they were about to close in on us, a giant boulder ran them over.

Richard POV:

I turned and saw that our reinforcements have arrived. It consisted of five people. Four of them were Cyclops, fully armored. One was carrying a mini gun that had ammo that was connected to a canister on the Cyclops back. Another one was wearing metal armor claws that were glowing with power, while the third had a shield and large sword. The fourth one was Sam and he was wielding two clubs with spikes attached.

The last one was a Lagronite and he was huge, making me almost think it was Gromu the Lagronite chief.

His feet were mostly stone, but his chest had branches and attached to the rocks. Half of his right arm was bark, which was holding a dozen of roots that were attached to a giant boulder, making it a flail. The left arm was stone and was held together by roots and his face was stone with some leaves sticking out.

Anyway the mini gun Cyclops fired his weapon, mowing down another line of enemies and earning cheers from the others.

I turned to Zekk who gave me a grim nod. We both knew that to win this battle we had to charge the enemy and drive them back.

So I created a ball of fire (A/N: Richard is one of the Smith god's kids who can make fire) and wacked it with my hammer towards the enemy and a huge explosion of fire appeared.

Then I cried, "CHARGE!" And Zekk and I ran forward, with everyone else following us and firing. The enemy saw us and charged as well.

Zekk POV:

Just before we collided I unleashed some lightning and fried a couple of orgs. And when we did finally meet, the entire area was engulfed in war cries.

Troopers and legionaries were decimating the enemy, fighting viciously. The hunters fired volley of arrows and took out knives and swords when going into close combat. My siblings were bringing down lighting, which destroyed a number of the enemy's forces. The knights were fighting with skill they earned from many other times in battle.

The Cyclops were also beating them down too. They would swing their weapons like brooms, sweeping the enemy aside. I saw the Lagronite swing his flail killing dozen of orgs and worgs. And using his left arm he lifted up a trog, breaks his back and spine and slammed him into the ground headfirst.

After a few hours we finally managed to chase the enemy away. Air forces finally came and mopped up any other hostiles. Everyone else was sitting down, helping the wounded or helping chase the enemy away.

I was turning around when I heard movement. Appearing out of nowhere was an Urk'kai, snarling and his sword raised high.

Before he could bring it down, the sword went up and out of his hands. Then it went into his shoulder and with his face stunned after seeing it happened, fell to the ground dead.

The source of that turned out to be my ten-year-old half sibling Danny (A/N: He was six in "Knights of Chaos" and since this takes place four years later he is ten now) holding his hands out with a shocked expression.

"What just happened?" He asked. I merely smiled, from both amused and from impression.

"You used you electricity powers to take control of the metal sword." I said answering his question while walking up to him. Then I patted his shoulder. "Good job too."

He looked down, his face red and a smile on his face. An idea formed into my head and I started to pull something out of my pocket.

"Here." I said as I dropped the object into his hands.

It was a ring that looked like any other ring. Except the gem was gold and had small electricity going around it.

Danny looked at with curiosity. "What is it for?"

"I made that to help me with controlling metal when I was still mastering the power." I told him. "It will help you be able to use the power better until you can master it by yourself."

He smiled even wider as he put the ring on. "Thank you!"

I just smiled. "How about when this is all over I'll teach you how to use it all on your own."

This made Danny look at me with awe. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

**I know not one of my best; I was having some writer's block. Next chapter, whenever I get it done, will be better.**

**Wacko12**


	14. Defending the city part 2: East part 1

**Review**

Arthur POV:

"Launch barrage!"

At that, a stream of hundreds of arrows came from the sky, killing a good number of attackers. But there was still a hundred more coming.

We, as in myself, my four students, some Apollo kids, and some other assassin knights were fighting off the invaders, who consisted of huge humanoid giants and other creatures in the east part of the island. The giants were mostly Meks, green skin monster warriors with pointy ears and yellow eyes.

East part of the island was more industry then the other places. In fact, it was here where the Manos worked on designs for the city or built the weapons and vehicles we used in battle.

In other words, we could not lose this place.

Another thing was that the Manos are always upgrading this place. The buildings were very close together and had bridges and elevators connecting them. Hell, they had to make maps and GPS just to find their way around here.

It also made a good place for sniping positions too, which we are doing right now. A few Manos who stayed behind while the rest evacuated, were at the surveillance room, were directing us where to go while we dealt with the enemy.

To do this the Manos chieftains gave us their newest and powerful weapon in long-range combat: the silent hydra sniper crossbow 5000. It is capable of rapid firing silent arrows at a 500-mile radius. It was fitted with a scope that had normal vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, and night vision.

"Arthur." A Mano's voice through my space phone said, bringing me back. "Enemies at area E-12, street 12, 5 blocks from where you are. Two more snipers are heading there as well."

I nodded and began to move. I had to walk over ten bridges and go through at least 6 buildings.

When I found a good sniping position I noticed that the group was trying to knock down the door.

The Manos had sealed the doors shut and fused it with a special metal to keep the doors from being breakable.

'Still, I should get rid of them.' I thought to myself as I aimed.

I locked onto the nearest Saxon and fired. The Saxon dropped dead and before his comrades could react, I filled two more with arrows. Then another two fell, probably from the other snipers.

There was only two left, but before I could take a shot I heard a huge explosion. I moved my head to see a column of smoke rising into the air a few blocks away from me.

I put the phone to my mouth. "Grain, what was that?"

Grain, the Manos chief who was leading the Manos in the surveillance room responded. "One of the Meks appeared to had have his arm replaced with some sort of cannon. The blast was powerful enough to damage a door, but it was not enough for it to destroy it entirely."

"Great." I mutter to myself. "Send some guys over there just incase and eliminate them. Send a Manos to go over there to repair the door."

As soon as I finished that sentence I heard feet running towards me. I turned and saw a Saxon charging at me over the bridge, his axe raise high.

Quickly I aimed my crossbow and fired, sending an arrow right through him. Another one appeared behind his dead comrade, so I fired at him as well.

When I realized more were coming, I decided to put my crossbow away and pulled out my hunting knives.

Two Saxons attacked me at once. I blocked an attack and pushed him back while stabbing the second one in the chest. Then I killed the first one just as three more were coming.

I threw a throwing knife at the first one and charged the other two. I managed to stab one and throw the other off the bridge.

Sounds of arrows flying through the air could be heard and I knew the enemy had archers firing at me.

I started running away from the arrows. As I did I contacted Grain.

"Grain some of the Saxons through the doors somehow. Tell everyone to-"

A force that knocked me back cut me off. I looked up and saw a Mek with a club and spiked shield in his hand. He let out a mighty roar and charged.

Percy POV:

I was sitting on a rock as the Manos inspected the crashed helicopter. The other troopers had landed their aircrafts somewhere else ahead and were searching for any sign of Annabeth and the other troopers.

Ed had joined the search patrols and reported already that they found footprints and are trying to get an estimate of where they might be going. Olin is just sitting around, minding his own business.

Finally one of older Manos came up to me with something in his hands. Besides being very good builders, the Manos were also very good scavengers and were good at telling how long something's been around or where a weapon or device was made from.

The Manos finally spoke. "From what we can tell, the helicopter was shot down perhaps two to three days already. The metal looks like it was hit by something very hard, but not hard enough for it to be destroyed, though we do not know if that was the user's attention."

I nodded and took a look at what he had in his hands. It appeared to be a part of something much larger. It was a bronze color and felt sort of rough despite it's smooth appearance.

I gave it to Olin who walked up beside me so he could take a look at it. I turned back to the Manos. "Any idea where it came from?" I asked.

The small builder scratched his chin. "My guess is that it would have to have come from the ocean, preferably the bottom of the ocean. Judging by its texture, it seems to be some special type of coral with minerals inside that could cause explosions. From the shape, it must have been crafted as a harpoon or a javelin."

"Its Bricana coral." Olin said as he finished looking at it. "Its very rare and very dangerous, especially when they carve it or mine it. Usually they use it for firing projectiles or bombs, to dangerous to be use as swords or axes."

I gave him a look as he explained it. "Olin, you say 'they' as if you know who it is."

Olin gave me a grim look. " I don't know who used it here, but I do know that it can only me mined from a cavern very close to Atlantis."

I was even more confused because I still had no idea what he was getting at.

The merman knight sighed as if he hoped he wouldn't have to explain it.

"Percy, the only people who use this type of material are Poseidon's Royal Guards."

**Bum, bum, bum!**

**Review **

**Wacko12**


	15. Incoming

**Review**

Percy POV:

When he said that so many thoughts went through my head. Poseidon, my dad, would never do this.

As if reading my mind, Olin said quickly, "The material came from Poseidon's palace, but I never said it was him. For all we know it could either be someone with access to it, trying to make your father look bad."

I knew he was trying to cheer me up and I actually felt it working. "You're right, my dad would never do this. It's not his style. Someone must be using his weapons and materials, but who?"

Olin thought for a moment before looking up and smiling. "Well, we know it can't be Oceanus."

I smiled a little, knowing he was just trying to cheer me up but only a little. That was when Ed came through forest along with the rest of the search party.

He gave me a report of what he found. "We found some tracks heading in that direction. From what we can tell by the footprints, they are mostly troopers but some are a different shape so we have to assume that they are Annabeth's."

My heart sped up. Annabeth was still alive. My unborn child was still alive. We couldn't waste anytime.

"Percy." Ed said his voice heavy. "I know how much you want to save her but you have to remember that Chaos sent us to receive the Sphere before the Apocalypses comes. If we don't get it soon, we'll have nothing to head back too."

I bite my lip. Ed was right; we were running out of time. But I couldn't leave Annabeth.

I came up with a solution. "Olin can take the troops to the tower while Ed and I look for Annabeth."

Olin and Ed looked like they wanted to argue, but I wasn't in the mood so they said nothing.

"Good, Olin you will contact us if something goes wrong and we'll do vice versa."

Emily POV:

The sounds of fighting could be heard from here but right now we were looking for Arthur.

And when I mean we I mean myself, Ben and Joe. CJ was commanding the others so he couldn't come. We were currently running along the building that was near where Arthur was last located in, but so far we haven't spotted him.

Then we heard a loud noise somewhere further ahead. It sounded like an explosion and was near where Arthur was.

"This way!" I shouted. "The action is happening in that direction!"

After an hour of running we heard feet coming towards us. Joe raised his hand to stop and those with arrows took them out to fire just incase. Then after a few minutes there was another explosion right in front of us, making a hole in the wall.

And out of the smoke was….

"Arthur!" I shouted with relief as we all ran to him. We stopped when we noticed that he was carrying someone, a demigod probably, on his shoulder and his left arm was burnt.

"Sir what happened?" Joe asked.

When he finally caught his breath he replied, "A Mek got behind me and tried to turn me into a pancake. Good thing there was room or I would have been. I had to keep using bombs at close range just to gain some distance. By the time I ran into this guy, more of them were moving about." He finished.

I gave him some of my water before my phone started to ring. I picked it up and it was CJ's voice.

"Hello? Yea its me…yea we found him one sec." I gave the phone to Arthur. "Its for you."

He put the phone to his ear and listened to what CJ had to say. As he did I took the kid from him to look at his wounds. By his facial features, he was a son of Apollo, a half sibling. His chest looked bruised up by he seemed okay, he looked like he was regaining conscious.

"Ugh" He said. "What happened?"

I looked at him and said. "Far as I know you got banged up pretty badly, your left arm is wounded and you've been knocked out for I guess awhile."

He took that in as he checked his arm that Ben was currently wrapping. I turned my attention back to Arthur who just got off the phone and tossed it back to me.

"We're getting some back up." He said. "I told them where to meet us along with our forces that are already here."

When he finished there was a loud roar coming from afar and sounded like it was getting closer.

"And we should start moving now." Ben said as he helped the Apollo kid up.

Arthur POV:

We had run for at least 19 minutes, stopping every few seconds to decide which way to go. I keep forgetting how confusing this place is, like a maze. Reminds me when I was in the Labyrinth in 1992 when I was hunting. Had to fight through ten sphinxes you know.

Anyway, we finally made it to where I wanted to be. The factories testing arena, an outside wide open space arena where they test new weapons and other gadgets. You could tell by the multiple craters all over the place, and swords, guns, spears and other stuff.

We heard noises coming and we quickly readied our weapons. But to our relief, it was more knights and campers coming in.

CJ was with them and he came up to me. "They'll be here in 30 minutes."

I nodded. "Okay, everyone, find a long range weapon like a bow and arrow. We're going to take positions on the high parts of this place. Fire when I give the signal, got it?" They all nodded. "Good now get your ass moving now!"

In ten minutes we had set ourselves up perfectly. Everyone had taken position and had weapons pointed at each entrance. Then we heard loud noises of roars, yelling and feet hitting the ground hard.

"Ready." I said as the others began to get tense.

The noise got louder and closer.

"Wait for it." I said narrowing my aim.

The doors burst in and monsters with weapons came barging in.

"For Chaos!" I shouted and let go of my arrow, which was followed by the rest.

Dozen of arrows, bullets and other objects flew from the ceiling killing the monsters quickly. They soon began to scatter, some trying to find cover, others trying to hit us, a few trying to reach us while the rest were just running like crazy, trying to avoid getting killed.

We kept this up for 7 more minutes when I heard another noise hitting the ground. This one had a familiar step to it. It was then I knew who it was.

I pulled out my special arrow and held it in position while counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" I kept saying, as the noise got closer.

When the noise was close enough, I yelled, "Eyes down!"

I fired the arrow and when it was close to the enemy, it released a flash that blinded them.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the enemy was being trampled, crush sliced, smash and other horrible things done to them by a large wave of…

"Minotaurs!" A camper shouted preparing to fire, until Joe stopped him.

"DO NOT fire, they are on our side!" I shouted. It was true we were allies with hidden Minotaur tribes all over the world, hidden from the Gods, Titans, and Giants (A/N: Read the Lost Hero book, loved it) thanks to Chaos, who they sworn their loyalty too.

They all had different color fur. Some were black, some grey, other brown, tan, white, and light brown, all charging like warriors, which they were.

Now I suppose you're wondering why we are allies with them when our leader, Percy's parents were killed by one.

Simple, that Minotaur was made by the gods and has no honor. These ones have honor, brains and also hate that dumb beast, gives them a bad name.

An hour later the Minotaurs were done charging and were soon chasing the rest of the enemy outside, leaving only a few left. The rest of us came down and as I watch the campers stare in awe and shock at their new allies I saw one certain Minotaur. He had dark black fur, long yellow horns and was fairly big. He wielded a weapon with an axe blade on one end, and a hammer on the other (I like to call it an axe hammer).

His name was Chen'gar one of the Minotaur chieftains and a close friend of mine.

"Chen'gar!" I shouted. He looked up from his killed and smiled. He clopped over to me and we both shook hands.

"Arthur my friend it is good to see you again. Thank you for this wonderful battle." He said.

Then there was a moaning noise. We looked down to seen an Org injured and trying to escape.

Chen'gar looked at me and said, "Excuse me for one sec."

He walked over to the Org, who raised his hands up as a sign of show mercy. Instead Chen'gar raised his axe and then brought it down fast and cut off his head.

I shook my head. "Some people never change." And sometimes that's a good thing.

**Sorry about the long wait. With the holiday, school and stuff happening, I've been unable to post. Also my school's elementary school principal, who've I known since I was elementary, left before break because she has breast cancer and the doctors are going to stop giving her medicine to help it. **

**Please make me feel better by reviewing.**

**Wacko 12**

**Random thing: I imagined a baby minotaur and I kept getting a cute little creature.**


	16. Conflicts and Discoveries

**Now here is everyone's favorite kick ass fight, Ty Fin! Enjoy and Review or else I'll send Raphael after you.**

**Joking. Or am I? **

**But now, and sadly my elementary school principal that I told you guys about died a few days ago. She passed away on her bed at home surrounded by her family.**

**Anyway, so I don't make us all feel down, on with the story.**

Ty Fin POV:

"Aw hell yea, this is it boys, now its our time to shine and lay down some ass-kicking!" I yelled out to the Chaos Troopers and Chaos Legionaries.

We were at the Docks where we kept all them big battleships and such. The Primordial Gods had sent their lackeys to take this place out so they get a better advantage on us in the big blue sea.

But they hadn't predicted on the mighty Ty Fin to be here, waiting to kick their ass.

The troopers had laid out steel plates and sand bags as cover. The legionaries were moving their asses to the high ground along with more troopers so they'll be able to rain on the enemy's parade (I love making these jokes up before a battle).

A loud noise broke my thoughts as we all faced the ocean. A trooper ran over to Major Mike, who was put in charge of this area.

"Sir large multiple objects are heading straight towards us underwater. ETA, 7 minutes."

And sure enough, bubbles were soon spotted on the top of the water and getting closer. Either the enemy was getting closer to shore, or someone had one to many beans for lunch today.

Finally a large ship, followed by nine more, surfaced from the sea. The moment they touched the sand, them big ole doors open, and running out were a ton of them monsters. They all began to charge at us but tripped the mines we had set up.

The first waves of them were wiped out and as the smoke kept going we could see their silhouette through it.

"Get ready troopers!" Yelled the Major. I took out my giant shotgun and held it steady.

Soon the first Trog appeared, his club raised high. More monsters followed him, yelling out war cries.

"Light 'em up!" I cried and fired my shotgun, tearing off the top part of the Trog's body. Soon the rest of the troopers and legionaries joined in and rained hell on the enemy, resulting in the bastards covering the beach with their foul stench bodies (No seriously, you can smell them from here.)

But more kept coming, screaming their damn heads off and firing their guns. Also sea daemons began to come out of the water like in the movies. They had crossbows, swords, spears and shields. Their purple skin covered in dark green armor.

Oh and did I mention the Trogs were using themselves as living shields, letting their buddies reach our spot. So now we were doing close combat.

"Yee haw!" I cried as I punched an Urk'kai and swung an Org like a golf club, knocking down a few more of them critters. I saw that the troopers moved back but kept firing while the legionaries engaged the enemy head on.

All of a sudden I heard some loud screams. I turned my head and saw that on a hill, a large wave tackled some of our boys, then it retreated and some of our guys were being pulled down into the ocean.

And out of the ocean with a spear and sword, water circling the body was…

Poseidon!

Nay I'm just fooling with ya. It was only Thalassa, the Primordial/bitch of the sea. She began to make her way towards us, with a smile on her face.

I just finished breaking a Trog's neck until I decided to charge at her, while stomping, knocking aside and thrashing any of her goons who were in my way.

When I finally got up to her I brought my fist down on her fast, but she managed to dodge it.

So I gave her a kick with my foot, which she softened by bringing her spear in front of it.

When she was far enough she fired a powerful beam of water right at me, intending to knock me down. I ruined her parade by raising my hands up and holding it back.

When the water died, I looked up and saw that she was charging at me. So I took out both my automatic rifle and sub machine gun and opened fire.

But she was one fast bitch as she dodged every bullet. Soon she came close enough that she brought her sword down on me. It didn't make a dent, but I felt like a waterfall was crushing me.

Thalassa then brought her foot up, trying to him be between the legs. But I _knew _she would try to do that. So I grabbed her leg and tossed her back. She managed to catch herself and stood back up straight.

All of her sudden her eyes wide, as if something surprised her. Then they narrowed and a smile form in satisfaction.

I turned around and coming down from the sky was Raphael. He had both weapons in his hands and coming towards me.

When he landed I got a better look at him. Percy was right he had gotten ugly.

He looked at me and said, "Ty Fin."

I just smiled and replied, "Howdy Raphael. Come to finally greet your old partner at last?"

He got into his battle stance. "In a way yes." He replied. Then he turned his attention to the Primordial. "My lady, go on ahead I will deal with him."

Thalassa merely looked at me for a second before heading off towards the city. Sighing I pulled out my battle-axe and faced Raphael.

"Okay compadre, show me what you've learn over these past 400 years."

**Annabeth POV:  
**

I don't know how long we've been walking, though I had to stop and take a breather a few times. I didn't even know where we were going, Dan merely said to find a safe area where they could fix the communicator and try to get a signal. No luck so far unfortunately.

All of a sudden Dan cried, "Wait! Listen."

Slowly, like a TV's volume being turned up, we heard the sound of something cutting through the air. Then Dan's COM was making a noise so he pressed on it.

"Hello?" He asked

"Dan is that you?" Came the voice of a trooper.

Dan spoke quickly. "Yes its me where are you?"

"We're in a chopper headed straight towards you. We were sent ahead of Percy to find you guys." Replied the pilot.

My heart started to rise with hope at the mention of Percy's name. I could almost feel the baby kick inside me, happy as well.

"Look there they are." Shouted Bar, pointing up to the sky.

Sure enough there was the helicopter coming towards us. The troopers and I began making our way towards it as it started to land.

But, completely out of nowhere, something fast and apparently strong, hit the chopper, causing it to spin out of control.

"Oh Fuck, get out of the way!" Bar cried as he grabbed me.

I was knocked to the ground as the helicopter exploded. Soon I started to fade in and out of conscious. While I was, I saw the troopers firing and moving around. Some of them were being killed by what appeared to be arrows.

All of a sudden Bar and another trooper ran up to me. Bar picked me up bridal style and started taking me to the cluster of trees.

I heard the other trooper cry in pain as an arrow pierced him in the chest. Bar had managed to set me down next to a tree before everything went black.

When I woke up I had a spear shaped like a triton pointing at my chest. I looked up to see, to my surprise, a merman from Poseidon's palace.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up and started dragging me out into the clearing. I was checking myself to see if something had happened to the baby. From as far as I could tell, nothing serious happened.

I also saw, under a layer of rocks, Bar. He was moving a little, meaning that he could still be alive. I dare not reveal that and just prayed to Chaos that someone (a friend) finds him soon.

I also noticed, after looking at the merman carrying me, that he was part of the Sea God's royal guards.

When we finally made it into the clearing I saw everything that happened.

The chopper was down in flames, and everywhere were the bodies of the Chaos Troopers, along with a few pieces of dust from killed mermen. Dan was dead too, three arrows were in his chest. I notice that around him was a ton of dust. Guess he didn't go down without a fight.

I directed my attention in front of me was two mermen talking to another merman. The third merman looked different from the other. He was taller, had long black hair, his clothes were more stylish then the others. He had a trident in his hands and I couldn't help but notice how his two fish tails kept moving side to side.

Wait, two tails?

My mouth opened a little in shock as I realized who he was. "You…"

The person turned his head around and when he saw me gave me a smirk.

"Hello Annabeth. How is the girlfriend of my half-brother doing?"

I merely growled at him as I said his name with disgust.

"Triton."

**Percy POV:**

We arrived an hour or so after we heard the explosion and lost contact. When Ed and I got there, we saw the crash chopper and the troopers's body. I bit my lips, fearing the possibilities of Annabeth being among them.

Quickly I turned to my men and the Manos and ordered them to look for survivors. As they scattered I noticed Ed walking towards a dead trooper, who I realized was Dan.

Ed bent down and wiped his finger across the dirt. I walked over to him and saw him sniffed something what appeared to be dust. Then he put it into his mouth a taste it.

He spitted it out quickly and got up. When he saw me he said, "Dust, from monsters. Salty too so they're definitely mermen." He stopped and looked at Dan's body, which still had arrows in it. "And the arrows are made out of the same stuff that destroyed the first chopper."

My heart sank as I slowly began to believe that my father might actually have had something to do with this. Before I could say anything I heard a trooper shouting he had found something.

He carried out into the opening another trooper. When he laid him down on the ground I recognize him as Bar. He was also still alive though he looked like he broke his left arm.

We took off his mask and goggles, which revealed his face. It had a few scratches and a mark on his right cheek. His eyes started to open a little and he noticed me.

"P-Percy?" He said weakly. I knelt next to him so he did not have to strain himself.

"Relax, don't try to move." I said, "What happened, who did this, where's Annabeth?"

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. Then he replied, "We were attack, by-by mermen. Took us by surprise…too many. The-they were being led by Triton."

My eyes widen in anger and shock at the sound of my immortal half-brother's name.

Bar continued. "He took Annabeth, but-but I don't know where." He collapsed, completely exhausted.

I got up, rage filling me, as well as relief. Relief with that Annabeth was still alive (though for how long I don't know). Also because my father was not involved with this whatsoever, though perhaps maybe not directly. And anger because that Triton would dare attack us and take away my girlfriend and my child.

I turned to the Menos and said quickly. "Find out which direction they went. I want some of the troopers to stay here and prepare a med bed for Bar. Also make sure to pull off the tags from the bodies. Ed, come on."

Suddenly a voice said, "Oh but you can't leave now, we just got here."

Immediately, Ed pulled one of his swords out and pointed it to the direction where the voice came from.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ed cried as the troopers raised their guns.

A figure walked out of the woods. He was tall, with a well-shaped body. He wore purple armor and had two swords hanging from his waist. Behind him were at least 30- 20 Urk'kais with swords, shields and automatic rifles in their hands.

I frowned and reached for Riptide as I recognize who he was. "Phanes."

The Primordial merely smiled. "Its good to see you again Percy. And you must be Ed I assume? I've been dying to meet you."

**Another Chapter done.**

**What will happen next? Will Ty triumph over Raphael? Or will he be brought down by his former friend? What is Thalassa planning? What will become of Annabeth? Why is Triton doing this? Will Percy and Ed defeat Phanes, Primordial god of reproduction? All I know is that:**

**YOU ALL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Review **

**Wacko12**


	17. Author note

**Hey guys! I'm sort of having writers block right now, but I am slowly working on another chapter. Can't say when it will be done.**

**Go Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	18. Sabotage and Infiltration

**Here is the next chapter review**

Ty Fin POV:

Raphael ducked just as I threw a rock at him. Then he charged right into my chest, knocking me back and knocking the air right out of me. I made a grab at him but he merely used my chest and pushed himself away from me while pushing me into the ground.

"Fuck you, you speedy little bastard!" I shouted as I pulled out my automatic rifle and fired on him.

But he flew into the air, dodging the bullets. Then he put his fists together and fired, well a fireball at me. I just managed to avoid it and continued shooting.

Then he did a noise dive and started flying right towards me. He just got in front of me when he did a spin in mid air, literally, and delivered a hard kick to my jaw.

I staggered but I held my place. With that I delivered a good hard punch into Raphael's chest, smashing him into the ground.

I was about to deliver another one when he suddenly rammed into my chest, causing me to fall back. I rolled to avoid his mace coming down onto my face and, got back up threw a punch at him.

But he used those damn hard wings of his as a shield, causing my punch to hit it and me flinching.

Raphael gave me smile and said, "Looks like confinement has soften you Ty."

I gave him a sly smile and replied, "Nah, I just didn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours."

I was about to go at him again when he gave a weird look. He put his hand to his head, like he was trying to hear something.

He suddenly stopped, gave me an evil creepy smile and flew into the air away from the city.

I started chasing after him yelling, "Hey! Where ya think you're going? We an't done yet!"

The only reply I got was nothing as Raphael continued to fly away. I was going to say something else but I heard the sound of battle behind me. The boys were giving off a good resistance, but those monsters were starting to break through.

Pulling out my axe I cried, "Hang on boys! Ty Fin is on the way!"

**Tristan POV:**

"You sure she's here Maxwell?"

Colonel Maxwell had just contacted me, informing me that Thalassa had some how gotten inside the city. So I decided to go and see if I could stop her since…well, you know…I'm the son of Oceanus.

By the void, I sound like an Olympian.

Speaking of which, I'm wondering why none of them came with their kids. I mean I don't mind that there not here, just seems weird that they would stay out of a fight like this.

Maxwell soon brought me out of my thoughts, "Yes I'm sure she's here, I spotted her through one of the cameras."

I looked around me. I hardly saw any cameras and most looked wrecked.

"Are you sure? Because I can't see how you managed to spot her with so little and damaged cameras."

For a moment I could have sworn he faltered. "Well, uh, we were told she entered on the coast near there, so that's the only section she could be in right now. Also she probably took out the cameras so she could move freely."

I had to admit that was a good point, but I still was suspicious. I would have said something else but I heard something coming from behind. I turned and raised my sword just in time to deflect Thalassa's attack.

'Well at least Maxwell was right' I thought to myself.

I backed away in time and threw three shurikens at her, which she dodged easily. I continued the attack by delivering several strikes at her, forcing her to go onto the defensive.

All of a sudden she jumped backwards until we were a good distance apart. Once she did, she took out something from her pocket.

They were pearls, fifteen of them. But what she did with them was the odd part. Thalassa took a firm grip on them and threw them into the air. Once they got as high as they could be, they soon scattered all over the city.

Turning my attention back to her incase of an attack, I asked, "What was that all about?"

She merely smiled while raising her spear, "I would tell you, but I see the lack of importance it would do to tell it to a soon to be dead son of Oceanus."

**Third Person View**

Somewhere in the more abandon part of the city, three of the pearls landed, without cracking. They rolled for several seconds before stopping automatically.

The pearls started growing and got bigger until they were the size that could hold a person. And ironically they broke apart and walking out of it was a person.

A male, he sniffed the air and a few seconds later, gave a smile of satisfaction, showing his yellow sharp teeth. He turned towards the others who had already stepped out and brandished their weapons.

Giving a stretch he ordered them all to gather around. Once they did he pointed at some, gave them orders.

After they got their orders, the warriors spread out, while the leader stood where he was. Sheathing his sword he began walking towards a tall tower with several of his men behind him.

"Now" Said Calibos, "The fun really begins."

**Mike POV:**

Once the last Trog was killed, we all took a breather. Some were going to help the wounded while others moved to secure the area. Ty Fin was smiling like he needed to kill two hundred Orgs or something.

I was about to give an order when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. When it stop the intercom opened up.

"Attention, 50% of the shield has gone down. Repeat, 50% of the shield has gone down. Those at North and East sectors, fall back a prepare for hard assault."

I could hear the sound of heavy cannons being fired from the distance and ahead towards the ocean; I saw the enemy ships come closer to shore.

Suddenly an idea formed in my head. I quickly pulled out a map and looked at it. When I found what I was looking for I looked at my men.

"Everyone listen up! Ty Fin you're in charge. I'll take ten men with me to a nearby entrance to the power core. Hopefully we can figure out the problem and restore power. Understood? Good lets go."

**Third Person POV**

Far away from the city but coming closer was something deep underwater. It came from the South and so was not spotted by other Primordial or Chaos Knight.

When it reached the shore it slowly emerged from the sea revealing it to be a boar shaped submarine.

When it seemed the coast was clear it opened its doors and four figures came out.

Three of them radiated power but the last one radiated very violent like power. He was tall and muscular and wore sunglasses.

One of the others said, "I don't sense anyone here, they all must be fighting somewhere else."

The second one replied, "Probably because the shield went down or something. Lucky break for us."

Ares just smiled. "It makes our job easier, now come one, its time we paid Chaos a visit."

**Dun, dun, dun. Anyway sorry it took so long for me to post this up. This week I'll have less work to do and so hopefully I can get another chapter done, hopefully longer. Also next week is spring break so I'll have more free time.**

**I was going to try and post this yesterday but the log in kept messing up. Also I like to thank many of you for making Chaos stories, which helped me add more to my community.**

**Go Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	19. A tool?

**Review**

**Ed POV:**

"Contacts to the left, aim to the left!" shouted a Chaos Trooper as they fired on more Urk'Kais.

Apparently there were a few more of them coming out of the woods and their armor was repelling most of the bullets. But fortunately the troopers and Minos (you wouldn't believe what kind of weapons they brought) were holding them off fairly.

I just cut down one when I saw Percy fighting Phanes a couple of feet away. It was hard to tell who was winning in their fight.

Percy clearly was on the offensive and was pushing the Primordial back, wounding him at every turn. And not to say that Phanes wasn't putting up a good defense, but every wound healed itself in just a couple of seconds.

I decided to give Percy a hand so I pushed aside any enemies who got in the way. I jumped off a rock to deliver an air attack on Phanes.

Unfortunately he must of sensed me, because he spun and one of his swords clashed with mine stopping me in mid air. Then he added some energy into it and I was flung back and my back hit a tree.

I managed to stay conscious to see Phanes walk towards me. But no sooner then that he was hit by a wave of rocks. I turned my head to see Percy standing next to me with his hand towards me.

I took it and as he pulled me up he asked, "You okay?"

I moved my shoulder a little before replying, "I'm fine, just annoyed it's taking so long to take him down."

Percy shrugged and took out Riptide. "Its not that hard, just got to keep hitting him before he heals. Also try to aim for the head too."

Phanes suddenly got up and fired a bolt of energy at us. I managed to jump out of the way while Percy took it head on because of his invulnerability. He shrugged off the attack and charged while Phanes took up his twin swords.

I followed behind Percy and when their blades collided, I moved to the side and brought down my swords. But Phanes blocked the attack again and knocked one out of my hand. I staggered back and managed to block his next attack.

When I tried to strike two Urk'Kais came out of nowhere and blocked my attack. I managed to stab one through the chest but the other knocked me down. Fortunately I had a handgun in my pockets. I kicked him back and brought out the gun and fired at his head. He fell down instantly.

As I grabbed my swords I surveyed the area. The troopers were holding out but it would all be for not if Phanes wasn't taken out quickly.

And just before I could turn around another blast of energy hit me in the back and sent me to the ground. I could feel my back burning but it went down as it slowly healed. As I tried to get up I heard footsteps coming towards me as well as a small chuckle too. I just barely managed to move my head to see Phanes right on top of me, his twin swords in his hand.

"Hmmm, I'm kind of disappointed in this turn of events." He said boringly. But just as his legs were close enough, I did a spin and knocked him off his legs. But he somehow he managed to use his swords to catch himself. It still gave me an opportunity and I grabbed my swords and lunged at him. He was still trying to rebalance himself, so I made a strike for his left arm, cutting it off. I tried to get him again, but this time he managed to push himself back and away from me.

Phanes merely looked at his now decapitated left arm and smiled. "I knew there was a reason why Chaos held you in just high regards."

I raised an eyebrow, "What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. Phanes just sighed, as if though he were looking at a pitiful creature. I noticed his arm began to regenerate, armor and all. Of course I knew he would do that, being the Primordial god of regeneration.

"Come now, do you honestly believe that my father would take you in out of kindness?" When I didn't respond he continued. "If it weren't for your odd ability to resist huge amounts of pain, you would have been left for dead all those years ago."

I knew he was trying to trick me, but some of the things he said…were they true? If I didn't have this unique resistance to pain or these skills with a sword, would I have ever been rescued? Was I just a tool for Chaos? "Why are you telling me this?" I asked Phanes.

Phanes gave me a smile that almost seemed…sympathetic. "Because boy, I can tell you have a true potential, one that is wasted by serving Chaos, a powerful being who rather see a world ruled by cowardly deities like the Olympians, rather than his own children who would see this world reach its full potential. He also has kept many secrets from you and the other knights too. Would you serve someone who would lie to you?" Then he extended his hand out to me." Join me Edward, and together we will free my siblings who have been captured, exile Chaos from this world, bring Olympus down crumbling and establish a domain where Earth shall flourish with achievements unimaginable of."

For a moment, I felt my hand extending towards his. But before that happened a huge blast of wind and water collided with Phanes, sending him flying. When I looked up, I saw Percy with Riptide gripped in his hand firmly, walking towards Phanes menacingly. Phanes merely got up and scowled, raising both of his swords.

"And what of you Percy? Will you too serve a being who would ally himself with gods who would rather see you and your fellow Knights dead?"

Percy stopped for a moment and I thought he was also thinking the same thing I was. But then he replied. "I'll admit that some of the Olympians are assholes as well as selfish. But not all of them, and some would do anything to protect the ones they love. And don't even say you guys are better, I've seen what you do with your subordinates, use them as tools and then throw them away."

Phanes's scowl deepened, "Your trust of them will get your lover killed, if she hasn't already."

He said the wrong thing, because in just the blink of an eye, Percy had rammed Phanes and gave him a punch in the face. Then he followed it with a hard slash and cut off his right arm and gave the god a huge cut on the chest, scratching parts of the armor. Phanes tried to regenerate, but Percy's attacks were so swift and hard that he didn't have enough time to do so; he could barely defend himself as well.

Finally Percy did a kick to his chest, making him stumble, than he rammed Riptide straight in to Phanes's chest. Phanes face showed one of shock, but then he smirked and said something to Percy but I couldn't make it out. Finally the Primordial was absorbed into Percy's blade. He tucked away Riptide and took a breather, then walk towards me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond, just looked at the ground. When Percy noticed this he said, "Ed whatever he said wasn't true. You know that I'm your friend and so is everyone else is too. And Chaos didn't just take you in because of your skills, he took you in because you were alone, just like everyone else he took in."

I only sighed but took his hand. I figured I would have to talk to Chaos about this, but for right now there were more important things. When we returned to the others, we saw it was already over. The troopers managed to gun down the monsters by blasting their ranks with grenades.

While they were checking the wounded, or void phones started to ring. Percy picked his up and looked at it. "From Olin." He said as he picked it up. "Olin what is it, did you find the tower?"

A few seconds and there was a response. "Yeah but someone else did too. And you won't believe who it is."

Percy and I just stared at each other before asking. "Who?"

Our response was this: "Triton."

* * *

Olin POV:

Two troopers and myself were hiding underneath some bushes looking over a cliff at the sight. In front of us was the tower, parts of it in the water. On the land we saw Royal Guards of Poseidon marching around the tower. And it appeared that they had slaves who appeared to be sea mutants. I had to control my urge to get down there and free those slaves as a boat came by. Triton came out and behind him was…

Annabeth.

* * *

Well I'm glad I was able to get this chapter done. Review

Wacko12


	20. Chaos Pwns All

**So here's what you've all been waiting for, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chaos POV:

"Mr. Chaos?"

I turned around from my desk to see three children, perhaps no more than three or four years old, standing in the doorway. Since the battle was raging, I had decided to have all the younger kids move to my tower so they may be safer. I was here as well so I could watch over the battle and repel any major threats that were coming.

Unfortunately, I should have said not to allow any of the kids to wander off, though they can't leave the building without my permission.

Smiling at them I asked, "Is there something I can help you with children?"

The one who spoke, a girl, asked, "We wanted to know when we could go back outside and play?"

I smiled sadly and gave them my best answer. "The bad people are still out there, so I'm afraid you can't go outside yet. Now please, return to the playroom, I have much work to do."

They sulked at the answer but headed back to the playroom. A few hours later as I was reading the battle reports I heard the door opening. So I turned around and saw...Ares, Boreas, Morpheus, Hypnos were all standing at my doorway. Their position was blocking the door and I took a quick look at Hypnos closing it. Did I mention that Ares had his hand at the grip of his sword?

Remaining calm I said, "Ares, this is quite a surprise. I hope you and your friends are here to assist us? The situation has become grim, the enemy somehow infiltrated my city and half our defenses are gone."

Ares just smirked as he pulled out his sword, the others following suite. I knew where this was going but I wanted to rather avoid a fight (I had no time to be kicking useless ass right now).

"We're done with you keeping us in the dark Chaos." Ares said. "Either you come clean with us or we'll have to cutting you down."

I narrowed my eyes. "I really do not care about your babyish problems with me. If you haven't noticed my knights and your kids are fighting right now, and all you care about is that you're not getting the fair share. You should be damn grateful I don't decide to let the Primordial gods overthrow you lot." I stopped and took a breather. "So I'm going to have to ask you to leave my city."

"This city is part of our world, so you cannot order us." Areas snarled as he moved up a little.

I sighed, realizing that there's no way of avoiding a fight with the God of War. I casually stood up and out of nowhere flicked my sword into my hand. "Then I'll have to throw you out." I growled as I took a stance and teleported right in the middle of them.

Hypnos tried to defend himself as I attacked him, but my sword was too fast. It cut him and soon he was banished from the city and back on Olympus probably (They didn't know that though).

I moved quickly and with swift movements, struck Morpheus who cried in pain and soon teleported back to that floating castle too. That only left me Boreas and of course Ares.

But those two were already ready and had a better defense when I attacked them. Boreas kept firing icy blizzards at me, but I just waved my hand and reduce them to nothing. Ares would keep igniting his sword on fire hoping to weaken my grip but it didn't even come close.

I finally managed to get those two away from each other and as I pushed Ares to the side I focused on Boreas. With my sword only on him it was easy to strike him, sending him back to Olympus.

I turned towards Ares who was painting like crazy. I merely just smiled, twirling my sword in my hand. "I told you I was going to kick you guys out of my city." I said.

Ares just growled and lunged, causing our blades to collide. "You haven't beaten me yet, and once I smack you down, this place will belong to the Olympians!"

I smirked at his little boast as I kept swinging at him, giving him no openings at all in our little duel. He was getting frantic and…scared, scared that he's never face such a powerful opponent before. I used that to my advantage and pressed forward.

Finally I knocked his sword out of his hands; the shock caused him to fall over on his butt. I had my sword's point towards his throat. "I'm just going to kick you out of my city the painful way quickly so I can get back to more important things." I told him as I raised my sword to deliver the final blow.

"I wouldn't do that." Ares said, calmness replacing fear. I raised my eyebrow. "And why not, Ares?" I asked. The God of War smirked, "Because I brought with me several Automatons with me and they are currently holding that group of brats as hostage. Send me flying back to Olympus and they'll slaughter them. And I know you'll never forgive yourself if something happens to the runts."

Not fully believing him, I used my powers to see if he was telling the truth. In my vision I saw a group of those metal warriors surrounding the children, who were crying and looking scared at their captors. But before I could get a better look my vision went black as I felt something go into my chest.

I looked down to see that Ares had retrieved his sword and stabbed me. Though it couldn't really do much harm to me, the sudden shock of it going through me caused me to collapse. Ares took advantage, got up and kicked my sword out of my hand, reversing our position.

I glared up at the God, if he wasn't holding those kids hostages, I would give him such a beating. Instead all I could do was glare at him, "Bastard"

Ares just shrugged, replying, "Heh, maybe if I feel merciful I might spare those kids-"

His mock was cut off when he growled in pain. He turned around to see his attacker and at the same time allowed me to see who it was too.

It was Nico DiAngelo, his sword still in his hands and his eyes glaring at Ares. "Traitor!" Ares roared as he attacked Nico, who just jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Chaos!" Nico shouted, "I took care of the Automatons, the kids are no longer in danger."

Hearing that filled with me relief, because now I can take my anger full on Ares, and with a powerful shot, I trapped the God of War inside a psychic dome, squeezing every bone in his body along with his mind, causing him to scream in pain.

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted as I tossed him out the window, all the way back to Olympus.

I was just watching his shrinking form before turning towards Nico who was just looking at me with weary eyes. "He will most likely tell the other Olympians about what you've done here you know."

Nico put his sword away, showing no sign of that possibility, "It doesn't matter right now, and I have something more important to worry about, which is why I came to you."

I looked at him, wondering what was more important about then getting in trouble with those air heads, "And that would be?"

"Adrianna, she's been poison." Nico said with dread, "We think it might have been from a blade that Ullana slashed her with, none of the healers know the poison, so I figured…"

"That I would know, since I am the creator of the Universe." I said with a little bit of obviousness.

Nico looked at me with desperate eyes, the same look I see in any person who needs help, the look that the people who live here had once before I took them in. "Can you help her?"

I sighed as I started to magically put the place back together after the little battle. "Bring her to me and I'll take a look. And Nico" I said to the boy before he took off, "You may want to grab your stuff after this is all over, you might be living here from now on."

* * *

**Finally I got it done, Review**

**Born to be Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	21. Revenge Complete

**I know, I know I haven't been updating this for a while. It's just I've been so much more into my other story I lost track. Forgive me? :( (Puppy eyes)**

* * *

Zekk POV:

I pushed the Worg back as I plunged my sword into his chest. Another Worg came out me from behind but I deflected his axe and then kicked him in the shin. As he reeled in pain I sliced his head off. Thalia had just finished off her opponent as she walked up to me. "You mind telling me where we're going to Zekk?"

I sighed as I sheathe my sword. "We're heading towards the shield generator that powers the shields of this sector. I got a feeling that these Worgs were planning on sabotaging it."

"Correct as always my dear Zekk." Someone I knew said. Thalia and I turned around and saw Calibos and two more Worgs were walking towards us. I began walking towards him, with Thalia behind me. The message was clear: She would deal with the goons, but Calibos was mine. I jumped over the two Worgs and unsheathed my sword and clashed with Calibos's sword.

Once I landed he'd lunge his dagger hand at me. I dodged and kicked him in the chest. I used my magnesium and threw a metal crate at him, but he smacked it down hard. That gave me enough time to slash one of his arm, making him growl in pain as he charged back at me, bringing both his sword and dagger down on me. I used my sword to stop his attack, giving us a moment to glare at one another. While he was focus on my face I charge my right fist with electricity and slammed it into his chest, making him fly back a couple of feet.

While he was getting up I fired a lightning bolt at him, which almost struck him except he jumped out of the way in time. He fired a bolt of fire right at me, but I used the wind to push me into the air and out of the bolt's range. Then I charged my weapon and did a noise dive straight towards Calibos. The impact made him staggered backwards but he regain his footing and turned his sword into a whip and flicked it at me. The rope wrapped around my sword and Calibos tried to tug it out of my hand, but I pulled back with my super strength and made him come to me. Then I kicked him in the chest and blasted him with a large gust of wind, slamming him on top of some boxes.

I turned my attention towards Thalia. She had already killed one of the worg but was still fighting the other one. I was going to run and help her when something hit me in the back. I slammed on the ground and only had a few seconds to roll out of the way as I blade struck where I just lying. I jumped back up and swung my sword at Calibos, who stopped it with his three tong fork, catching it. Then he twisted his arm, making me lose my grip on my sword a little. But I managed to kick him in the leg, causing him to let go allowing me to continue my attack. It didn't last long because he was able to get back on the offense. He must have been really mad because he was flailing his arms like crazy; I had to squeeze on my blade in order to counter his attacks.

Then he used his fork to grab my sword and flung it out of my hands. Before he could lunge his sword at me I punched him in the face, stunning him. While he was stunned, I grabbed his left arm, than charged my hand and karate chop off his fork hand. He merely did a head butt on me causing me to stumble backwards. That gave him time to lunge his sword into my chest, causing me to gasp in shock in pain. Thalia had just killed her opponent to see it all happen.

"ZEKK!" I heard Thalia shout as Calibos pulled his sword out of my chest. I couldn't breathe very well; bastard must have stabbed me in the lung. I collapsed on the ground as Calibos laughed and prepare to finish me off, but was suddenly tackled by Thalia. The two separated and Thalia lunged at Calibos with her spear and their fight began. I wasn't really focusing on that, I was more focused on getting my weapon, doing what I could to help my little sis.

I could feel the blood rub against my shirt as I tried to crawl towards my sword, one of the blades still out. My vision was starting to get blurry, but I focused, knowing what was on the line. There was no way Thalia could defeat someone like Calibos, not in the emotional state she's in now. My point was proven when Calibos broke her spear in half and then she was kicked back. By then I got a grip on my sword and was now trying get myself up.

Once I did I took another moment to look at the situation. Thalia was crawling on the ground with Calibos right on top of her…with his back turned towards me, meaning he couldn't see me right now. "Time to join Zekk girly." He snarled as he prepared to bring down his sword on to her.

I lifted my sword and with my last ounce of energy I charge it with electricity. Then yelling I swung the blade at Calibos. The Worg leader only had enough time to turn around just as I swung the blade through his waist. He didn't move at all, coughed out some blood but beside that, no movement at all. Then the top part of his body disconnected from the lower half and fell to the ground, and was join by the rest of it.

I lost my balance and was about to fall backwards when Thalia rushed to my side and grabbed me. As she helped lay me down on the ground she looked at me with watery eyes "Zekk" she choked.

I gave her a weak smile. "Hey little sis don't give me that, make ya look bad." I said when I let out a cough. I could feel myself leaving this world but I tried to stay strong as I put my hand on hers, laying it on my chest. "I'm glad I met you." I told her. "Tell the others…I'm glad"

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head. Tears had already begun to pour out of her eyes. I smiled at her again. "It's time I join them Thalia, their waiting for me." And the last thing I saw wasn't darkness, but light, beautiful light and standing there was my little brother, girlfriend and my Mom.

* * *

Tristan POV:

I swung my sword again but Thalassa merely turned into water and my attack went right through her. Then she swung her spear at me and pushed me back a few feet. Before I could recover she fired this powerful water ball that struck me square in the chest. Thank Chaos I'm a son of the Sea Titan because that would have hurt a lot more then it has.

I jumped up and charged her, my katana clashing with her spear. Then she lunged at me but I dodged and brought my sword upwards towards her chest, except she jumped back. She brought her spear down on me so I blocked it with my sword, but that left me open because she kicked me in the chest. I stumbled backwards and it took me awhile to regain my balance and glared at her. Thalassa had a relaxed look on her face. "C'mon little boy, this can't be all that you got." She said, which only made me angrier.

I threw shurikens at her and they struck her legs. But she merely shrugged it off and pointed her spear at me and fired a beam of energy. I managed to jump out of the way, except that was her plan, because she fired a blast of water at me, causing me to slide across the ground. I tried to get up but she pushed me back down with her feet. I could practically see the smirk on her face. "This has been fall and all, but I'm done playing games."

I could feel her raising her spear when she suddenly gasped and moved her foot off of me. I looked and saw that a sword was sticking out of her chest, a black sword. And behind her was Lord Chaos, and even with the hood on I could see the serious look on his face.

"That's funny my daughter, because so am I" Chaos said in a badass way and began pulling his sword out of her. As he did, Thalassa's body began to get sucked into the blade, and just like her brothers, she was now trapped in the sword. Once the goddess was out of the way I looked at Chaos and realized he was in his battle form. His hood was no longer attached to anything and he wore no shirt, exposing his muscle pitch black skin, with a scar going down the middle. He had wristbands strapped to his wrist with spikes standing out of them. He wore a chain as a belt and ragged dark blue pants and combat boots too. (Look up the Disturbed Band logo and you'll have an image of what I mean)

He never went into battle mode, not even if he went against the Olympians. He would only go into this mode unless the situation was that serious…I mean it was really serious.

"Lord Chaos?" I asked as he walked passed me. He didn't say anything, just looked up at the sky.

"Tristan" He finally said, without looking at me though. "I've ordered everyone else to evacuate the coastlines and retreat towards the secondary defenses. I…" He said as he flexed his hands. "…shall deal with the vanguard." And then he flew into the air, his power literally radiating off of him as he moved.

* * *

Normal POV: (Prepare for Chaos in full battle mode)

A battalion of Orgs made their way over the island's beach, weapons out and ready. Suddenly one let out a cry of warning, but by then Chaos had already landed on top of them, his energy crushing them. The other Orgs opened fire on the Creator of the Universe but the bullets and arrows deflected off his body. Without warning, Chaos swung his arm and a blast of power struck the Orgs and sent them flying right back into the ocean.

Hundreds of Saxons, Woads and Worgs charged Chaos, weapons drawn. Chaos pulled out his sword and shot a beam of energy towards the mob, destroying the first row of them. Then Chaos cut down five Worgs and dodged an attack from a Saxon and threw him into the air. His next move was that he snapped his fingers and 20 Woards were lit on fire, black flames engulfing them as they screamed in pain. Then he lifted all of them into the air, spun them around ten times and threw them all back into the sea.

Dracams, the army's flying dragon beasts, flew in from the sky and fired fireballs towards Chaos. But he merely stopped them in midair and charged them up with electricity and threw them right back at towards the flyers. The Dracams roared in pain as they were struck by the exploding power of the attack, falling back down towards the ground landing with loud thuds.

The warships were now up, some of them firing several shots at Chaos, their large armaments flying through the air. But Chaos merely raised his hands and stopped them, then threw them back at the ships, destroying at least five of them. Then the Creator jumped into the air and did a cannonball into the water, resulting a massive tsunami heading towards the warships. Some of the ships were tossed over while the rest were crushed by the water's mass.

Chaos was now standing on the water, his head looking up. "Here is comes" He said to himself as he pulled out his sword.

Falling from the sky were several burning meteorites, guided by a being in gold armor. Soon the golden armored being flew to the side while the giant rocks crashed, and as the rocks sunk to the bottom, the water boiled and fog came up out of the water.

And then a giant claw appeared, with dark burning brown skin on it. Three more appeared followed by a growl, a low but loud growl. Then a head, a mix of a wolf and a T-Rex appeared, followed by the body. And Soon Chaos was looking at a giant, almost as huge as Typhoon, with four arms, spikes going down his back. His body was radiating heat and smoke off of it. And for imitation he let out huge amount of flames from his mouth, smothering the sky.

Chaos merely shrugged off the flames and raised his swords, saying only two words "Bring it"

* * *

**As I said, sorry it took so long, review.**

**Wacko12**


	22. Massacre

**This was quickly written because I just got the idea. Please review. Also I might stop writing this series and the Blade of Chaos one because I'm running out of ideas, but we'll see. I'll give an answer by the end of the week. If I get more reviews for this and my Stones of Chaos story that might change my mind. I don't know why but getting reviews makes me feel better and want to write more. I think some of you understand that.**

Percy POV:

I killed them.

I killed every last one of them.

I killed all of them so I could get Annabeth back.

And I succeeded.

As we flew inside the helicopter back to the city, with the device in my hand, with Annabeth strapped to a bed in a coma and with tubs attached to her, I thought back to that massacre, how I killed all those guards, freed the slaves and killed Triton.

_Flashback:_

_I stood over a cliff as I looked down at the work camp of mermen. It was clear that the workforce were slaves due to their difference from the guards and that they were miserable and chained up. A few were exhausted but the guards gave them no time to rest. It was sickening_

"_We have to do something." Olin said as he clenched his weapon._

_Ed turned to look at me and then back at the view in front of us. Then he asked, "So what's the plan Percy?"_

_I thought long and hard about this. There was no way Triton would let Annabeth go. And I couldn't stand the sight of the slaves being beaten and used. It sickened me to the core to see this happen, even more that Dad allowed it. Finally I came up with an answer. _

"_We'll kill them all."_

* * *

_My plan worked out pretty well. The troopers fired RPG at the barracks, sending dozens of guards flying. Then we all charged and began shooting everywhere, killing every guard we saw. Olin took a squad of troopers to free the slaves while I left Ed in charge of the others. I was getting Annabeth back._

_I managed to find an elevator and ascended to the top floor, because I knew Triton would be there. Each floor made me angrier, angry that he would slaves, angry of all the troopers he slaughtered and angry that he took Annabeth._

_Soon I reached the final floor, and being casual as I could be, I walked towards the only door on the floor. When I opened it I was met with several mermen, some guards other advisors and smacked dab in the middle was Triton. He had a confused look on his face. "What…"_

_But I didn't give him time to think, because I uncapped Riptide and plunged it into the nearest guard. Then I jumped over and slashed another and soon went on a killing spree, killing both guards and advisors. Some of the guards tried to stop me but I simply cut them down as if they were paper. My years of experience and the anger I was feeling right now fueled my sword as I killed every single person in my path._

_When I cut down the last guard I spotted Triton trying to escape. So I teleported in front of him thus causing Triton to halt. I managed to get a good look at his face it was filled with nothing but fear._

_He got on his knees and begged, "Please Percy, you wouldn't kill your own brother would you? I mean-"_

_But I cut him off, by cutting of his head from his body. I didn't want to hear his excuses. He deserved no mercy after what he did._

_As I turned away from his body my phone rang. It was Ed. "Percy we found Annabeth and the orb." He said_

_I let out a breath of relief then asked, "What's her condition?"_

"_Not good. Looks like Triton might have struck her a little. And worse…she's gone into labor. We found some medical equipment and stabilized her." Ed replied._

_My heart stopped beating but I regain my focus. "Leave Olin with most of the troops to tend to the freed slaves. But I want two helicopters to pick us up. I have a feeling the city is in danger." I ordered._

"_Understood" Ed replied and then hanged up._

_End Flashback:_

And now here I am, watching over Annabeth's still form. Now and then I would rub her now large belly, offering quick prays to Chaos to save both of them. But I could feel that he was busy right now fighting the beast that is assaulting the city.

"Sir the city is coming into view." The pilot said. "And you may want to see this."

I got up and walked over to the front and looked at the window and my eyes widened. Next to the city was the largest monster I had ever seen, perhaps even larger then Typhoon. Now and then I could see a small speck striking the beast. I realized that it was Chaos, in his full battle form. Things must be serious if he entered the form. The last time he did was when Raphael betrayed us 400 years ago.

I turned towards the pilot. "Takes us to the other side of the city. Inform them to have the medical center prepped and ready to go." I ordered.

"Yes sir" The pilot replied.

I went back to my seat and continued looking at Annabeth. As I did I squeezed the orb in my hand, praying that this would work.

**Review**


End file.
